


Finally Free

by babiiea94



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Bad at fight scenes, Drowning, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fire, Fluff and Humor, Help, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Interns & Internships, Kinda, Living Together, Plot Twists, Possible Spoilers, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Senior year, Sex, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiiea94/pseuds/babiiea94
Summary: Adrian turns 18! But now he knows things he's not supposed to.... Read and find more





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't have people to proof read what I write so you get it in its unedited glory. Please let me know what you think and what you want to see happen. I have a couple chapters written up but I love catering to my audience 
> 
> ANYWAY ENJOY!

Adrian checked his bag again. He wanted to make sure that he had everything he needed. If he could get away with it, he would never enter this enormous house ever again. He sighed as Plagg complained about leaving the huge expensive house for couch surfing. He was 18 now though, so he could do anything he wanted. He left the note at the dining room table telling his father he was leaving. His father didn’t expect that his son would leave and never look back. Adrian wanted nothing to do with his father after what he found out the week before. He found the memorial to his mother, who seemed to be in a coma. He found the lair with all the butterflies. He just didn’t know how to confront him yet. He’d have to tell ladybug too…. 

Adrian sighed as he slung the bag over his shoulder. Gabriel never saw him out and after he turned 16 he no longer needed a guard. He was on his own. Honestly he always has been. His friends were the only ones he felt he had any connection with. His father was just so distant. He walked to the school at a slow pace. He had left early. The only thing that he took to remember his father by was the blue scarf around his neck. Sure, all of his clothes were Gabriel Brand but he would get a job and replace those once he was able to. The scarf though was the only unique gift his father gave him in the last eight years. It was the only thing that showed he cared even a little for his own son. But that would be out the window if his father found out he was Chat Noir. 

Adrian shook his head from the dark thoughts floating around his mind. He was about to apply for the first job he has ever wanted. He walked up to the Boulangerie Patisserie and walked up to the counter. 

“Hello Adrien!” Sabine greeted happily. “What can I get for you dear?” 

“Actually Mrs. Cheng, I saw the help wanted sign and thought I’d apply for after school and weekends if you would have me?” Adrian rubbed the back of his neck giving a small awkward smile. 

Tom and Sabine exchanged a look and smiled kindly still “Are you sure you will have the time son? Marinette has always expressed how busy your father keeps you.” Tom spoke hesitantly 

“I’m sure sir” Adrien said with conviction. “I will help you as much as I possibly can.” 

“Then the position is yours” Tom said with enthusiasm “Your first job will be to take the help wanted sign out of the window. After school today we can discuss a schedule if you have the time?” 

“I will be here right after fencing practice.” Adrien smiled happily with excitement. “Thank you again Mr. Dupain, Ms. Cheng.” 

“Just call us Tom and Sabine.” Sabine chuckled at the politeness of the boy “I thought I told you that before.” She put a plate of pastries in his hand “Please take these up to and have some breakfast with Marinette. Maybe you can get her up and ready for school. She was up late last night.” 

Adrien agreed and made his way upstairs with the food placing the food on the counter before making his way up to Marinette’s room. He has been here a few times before as Adrien but more often as Chat. She was still sleeping heavily in her loft bed. “Marinette?” He called out gently as he made his way up. She grumbled a little saying his name in her sleep making him smile. “Come on Purrincess it's time to wake up.” 

“Not now Chat… Adrien is here.” She grumbled sleepily rolling over and covering her head with her pillow. 

“Oh Princess, what kind of dreams do you have where you send away your loyal Chat?” Adrien teased with a pout then laughed as she began to stir a little more.

“Chat, why are you here so early?”

“Well your mom and dad asked me to get you out of bed, but I recommend looking again to see who it is.” Adrien leaned on her step ladder that lead up to her bed. He made sure he was looking away so she could have her privacy in her PJ’s. He could hear her move to look in her room seeing his blonde hair. 

“A-Adrien?!” She squealed in shock pulling the blankets over herself. She was fulled clothed but was not expecting him there.

“There you go.” He chuckled. He always thought it was cute how she got flustered around him, but he was really glad that she was getting used to being around him. He was happy that they were really good friends both when he was without and with the mask on. She seemed to trust Chat a little more though, which made him a little sad, but he guessed that had something to do with him being a superhero. “I’m going to wait for you in the kitchen, do you mind if I get us drinks from your fridge?”

She blinked still shocked by him being her wake up call “Oh, umm, yeah. Drinks are in the fridge. Um I’ll be down… shortly.” She said slowly worried her mouth would betray her and start stuttering. 

“See you soon.” He chuckled as he made his way back down to the kitchen. He set the breakfast bar with two plates and drinks. He sat waiting for her looking at the ceiling when he heard a thud “Mari? Are you okay?” He asked worried.

“Yeah I’m fine!” She called back. Her hair had grown in the last few years and she was pulling it up when she came down the steps fully dressed in a black pair of book cut jeans that she designed with pink and white flowers on the bottom. The shoes were a matching pink and white. Her shirt was similar to the one that she wore when they first met, white with pink flowers and black lace leaves. The biggest difference was that is was a little lower cut and had matching lace around the neckline to keep her outfit modest and the pink sleeves reaching her elbows in a small trumpet. It was enough to flow but not enough to get in the way. He was amazed at how amazing her designing skills were. She finished pulling her hair into her signature pigtails. 

“Good.” He smiled getting up to pull the stool out for her. She giggled taking her seat.

“Thank you Adrien, but what are you doing here?” She asked, curious as she grabbed some muffins. 

“Well, I saw the help wanted sign and figured I’d apply…” he rubbed the back of his neck again “Then your mom asked me to make sure you were up.” he gave a sheepish grin as she nodded taking a bite of her food. 

“I can’t believe you dad would let you apply to a bakery.” She said shaking her head

“Well, he doesn’t really have a say… I’m officially an adult.” He said confidently. She blinked and her eyes grew wide

“Oh gosh! I didn’t say happy birthday yet! I’m so sorry! Happy birthday Adrien!” She exclaimed “I actually gift you a made. I mean made you a gift. It’s upstairs” She said taking a breath her eyes looking at the scarf. She noticed the small shimmer of the thread that spelled her name on it. It had been four years and he still hadn’t noticed that she was the one who made it. She honestly would never tell him she made it. She remembered how happy he was that his father made it for him. “I’ll grab it and be right back!” she ran up grabbed her present and book bag before coming back down. She handed him the large box. 

Adrien opened it slowly to make sure he didn’t ruin the box. Inside was a comforter that was thick and soft. The edges were the exact blue of the scarf and outside was black with green designs. The inside was black and red polka dot. He smiled widely “This is amazing!” he exclaimed burying his face in the fabric. It smelled like fresh baked cookies.

She giggled at his happiness “I’m glad you like it.”

“I love how it matches the pillow you made me last year.” He commented, putting the box to the side glancing over at his bag knowing that pillow was in there. He wondered if he might be able to leave it here to get the smell back. 

She blushed smiling “I’m glad you like it Adrien. Truly I hope you have a happy birthday.”

“Well, I got myself a job and get to eat breakfast with one of my best friends who also gave me an amazing gift, so I’d say it’s a great start.”

They spent the rest of breakfast actually eating and talking about senior projects that were assigned the week before. He was told to keep the gift here for the day. He snuck the pillow out of his bag and put it with the blanket so it would soak up the smells of the bakery. Together, the two of them walked to school and surprisingly beat Nino and Alya there. 

The school day flew by. Adrien received a few small gifts from Nino Alya and Chloe but nothing as big as the blanket that Marinette put together for him. He showered in the locker room and changed before going back to talk to Tom and Sabine. He thought he’d get a message from his father or Nathalie since he left a goodbye note, but so far nothing. He had dinner with Chloe that evening. Finally that night he wondered around. Though he had been working and gaining profits from Gabriel and modeling, he apparently didn’t have access to his money until he was 21. He had to call the bank after his card was rejected. Apparently Gabriel had cut off his access to the main account and transferred the money to his closed account that he was not able to access until he was 21. Adrien believed this was his father’s way of trying to get him to come home. He changed forms and ended up on Marinette’s balcony. Her lights were out, which was to be expected since it was so late at night. It had to have been close to two in the morning. He sat on the lawn chair she had and dropped his form setting a bed up. Thankfully, it was a clear night. He curled up with the pillow and blanket leaving some cheese out for Plagg. He fell asleep quickly feeling the most safe and free he had ever felt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half reveal!

Several weeks have passed since that day. Adrien had made it a habit of sleeping on the balcony without Marinette knowing he was there. His father still hadn’t contacted him. He showered and changed at the school to try to keep up appearances, but it was getting colder. He didn’t know how long he was going to be able to keep up the appearance that everything was fine. He was shocked at how quiet Hawk Moth has been though. There was only one akuma attack for nearly a month. He still met up with Ladybug weekly for patrol, but he still hasn’t told her what he knew. He had finished up work at the bakery and got some more cheese for Plagg before going to meet Ladybug at the Eiffel Tower after their patrol. 

He sat at the very top looking over the skyline as Ladybug landed beside him. “Hello Chat” she said cheerily.

“Hey bug.” He smiled his chat grin at her standing up “So we need to talk.” 

“That sounds serious.” She sat beside him. “You have been seeming a little off for a few weeks, is everything okay?”

“No.” He sighed “I think you were right all those years ago thinking that Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth.” 

“What?” She asked shocked. It was not what she was expecting from her partner’s mouth.

“I just think we should look into it.”

“I really hope you’re wrong…” She said sadly

“Why?”

“Because that would mean that Adrien, his son, will be completely alone…” she spoke as if the very thought was breaking her heart.

“Ah so the bug has a soft spot for the supermodel huh?” He spoke teasingly to change the topic. He didn’t want to talk to her about how alone he was. “I bet he has a thing for you. I know I pawsitivly do” he winked making her roll her eyes but smile at him 

“You are very tenacious aren’t you?”

“Purrfectly so.” he joked before breaking into a yawn “Sorry bug, I guess I’m in need of a cat nap.” 

“Okay Chat. Let’s split up to cover more ground. See you next week?” She asked as they stood.

“Of course My Lady. You know I’ll always be by your side.” He smiled before yawning and going the opposite way as she did. After he finished and accepted that everything was quiet he made his way back to the balcony. He barely noticed Marinette standing there as he fell to the lawn chair.

“Chat Noir?” She asked shocked. It wasn’t unusual that he dropped by after patrol, but he never just fell into the lawn chair and never stopped when he was as tired as he was on the patrol. “What are you doing here?”

“Umm, sorry Mari. I just really need a cat nap.” He yawned deeply. “Is it okay if I rest here?”

“Of course you can Chat, but why don’t you head home? It has to be warmer than it is here.” She sat on the edge of the chair and watched as his eyes were filled with sorrow.

“I can’t go home Mari…. I’m a stray now.” He spoke the words sadly 

“Chat, how about you come in? You can stay on my lounger in my room. You can tell me in the morning?” She offered him a hand. He looked up at her in awe as he took her hand. 

“Thank you Marinette.” He said following her inside. “Would it be okay if I dropped my transformation? I’m sure my kwami would like a rest?”

Marinette sighed “Let me get you tucked in and then once I turn my light off you can drop it.”

Chat nodded as he sat on the lounger “You’re the best Marinette.” 

“Of course Chat. I just wish you could tell me why you can’t go home.”

“I think my father is Hawkmoth.” He blurted out before he could stop it. 

“You think your dad….” she said slowly as the words hit her. If Chat thinks his father was hawkmoth then why would he tell ladybug it was Mr. Agreste… “Chat, will you tell me who you are?” she asked the words in a whisper. She knew she shouldn’t ask but she had to know. Chat looked up into her blue eyes and shook his head.

“I can’t. It would be unfair if you knew before Ladybug.” He smiled and lay back closing his eyes “But if you peak I can’t stop you.”

“I understand. Just tell me, how long have you been alone?”

“Since my mom left” He spoke in a whisper. Marinette leaned over and kissed the spot between his cat ears and put the blanket over him 

“Sleep well Kitty. Just let me know if you need to crash here.” She said softly turning her lights off. There was a flash of green and then they were in the darkness once more. She was wide awake as she couldn’t keep her mind from knowing that Adrien was sleeping on her lounger in her room not even twenty feet from her bed. More importantly her partner who she kept rejecting was the boy she adored. How was she going to get around this. “Sleep well Adrien…” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed the story so far. AS I said last time, if there is something you want to see in particular let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote some more and decided you get the next chapter already!
> 
> As always let me know what you are thinking so I can make funny/ cute/ cringe/ sad moments for you!!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The following morning Adrien woke up as soon as he heard Sabine and Tom wake up. It was about two hours before he needed to be in the bakery. Marinette rolled over with her eyes closed. “You should sneak out in the next hour or so…” she mumbled quietly. He wasn’t sure if she was awake or if she was talking in her sleep. He looked around the room plastered with fashion designs and made his way to the bathroom quietly then transformed back into Chat. He carefully climbed past her to get to her balcony. He climbed down to the alley when he heard Marinette start getting ready for the day.

Adrien went into the bakery and pulled an apron on. He was enthusiastic and fast at learning the basics. He wasn’t good at decorating, but luckily Marinette was. She would quickly cover up what he messed up. They were a good team. It was the weekend and the shop just got closed for a half hour for a late breakfast. Sabine set the table for the four of them and took her seat next to her husband as he served the food. Marinette and Adrien sat across from them. 

“So Adrien dear, where have you been staying?” Sabine asked casually as she ate watching him closely to make sure he didn’t lie. Adrien and Marinette both began coughing and choking on their food. 

“Oh um here and there? Why do you ask?” Adrien asked regaining his composure.

“Well, there was an interview with your father asking where you’ve been and why you were working. He claimed you decided to go off on your own and he hasn’t seen you since before your birthday.” Sabine explained. Adrien’s eyes got wide. It's been about two weeks since he had access to a cell phone. Tomorrow was payday and he planned on getting it set up again. 

“Oh… I see.” He said softly looking a little sad. 

“If you need somewhere to stay you can stay with us.” Tom said looking at the sad look on the boy’s face. 

“What?” Marinette asked surprised. Her parents knew that she had been in love with him since they started school three years before. 

“It makes sense. We have a spare room, plus it’s close to school. Then he doesn’t have to guess where he is welcome.” Sabine placed a copy of their key in front of the boy “That is if you want to stay.”

“I’d love to. Thank you” he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. “I don’t want to be a bother though.”

“Trust me Adrien, you couldn’t be a bother.” Tom smiled at him “You can go grab your bag and take the rest of the day to settle in. Marinette can help you.” 

“Yes Papa.” Marinette smiled knowing how lucky she was to have such caring parents like hers. Sabine and Tom went back to work leaving the teens to finish their breakfast in quiet amazement.

“You have amazing parents.” Adrien said quietly.

“Yeah. I do. And hey they love you too. Don’t be surprised when they tell you to call them mom and dad.” She laughed. Adrien smiled at her as he started to help her clean. 

“Are you okay with me moving into the spare room?” He asked starting to do the dishes.

“Yes. I’d like to know that my kitty is safe and warm at night and not out alone.” Marinette rested her head on her hands watching his reaction. He had dropped the plates in the sink luckily not breaking anything. 

“Y-you know?” he asked softly as he turned to look at her. She didn’t seem upset. In fact she seemed happy and smitten. She just nodded giving him a very Chat like smile. 

“I do know. But I need to know something. Why do you think your dad is hawk moth.”

“I found the lair.” he spoke softly “And the peacock miraculous.” he leaned on the counter. “The week before my birthday I saw my father do something strange in his office. When he went to bed I found the secret entrance to where he has my mother and the lair of the butterflies.” 

“I’m sorry Adrien.” Marinette moved to stand beside him and wrapped her arms around him, “But you don’t have to deal with this alone. I’m by your side. Always.” She said softly. “I think it’s time you knew something else…”

Adrien looked down at her full of fear. “Are you going to tell me about the scarf?”

“You know?” She asked shocked blinking 

“I found your signature a few weeks before I left home.” he smiled softly, “You’ve always made me the best presents. I should have guessed when the colors matched perfectly with everything else you made me. How about you take me to my room?” He asked pulling himself together. 

Marinette nodded and showed him the way helping him make the bed with his pillow and blanket. “So where’s Plagg?” she asked noticing he’s been pretty quiet.

“Probably napping in the bag. He sleeps a lot.” he paused “How did you know his name?”

“Oh, that brings me back to what I was going to say. Um Adrien, I believe you’ve met Tikki before?” she asked pulling the kwami out of her bag. 

“Hello again Adrien” Tikki smiled happily 

“That’s the ladybug kwami.” He said eyes widening “Which means you’re”

“Ladybug.” Marinette nodded “It's how I figured everything out. I’m so sorry you have been feeling so alone minou.” 

The next thing she knew she was in his arms. He was crying and holding her close “You’ve always been right in front of me. How stupid could I have been?” he said hugging her close and falling back onto the bed

“It’s okay kitty. I’m not going anywhere.” she hugged him back. “You get settled in. I’ll be up in my room working on the senior project. When you feel ready, we can figure out how we are going to handle hawkmoth.” she went to move and he just hugged her tighter 

“Please don’t leave me.” he said softly “I don’t want to be alone.” he moved so his head was resting on her shoulder

“Okay Adrien. We can rest here. But I have to work on it later okay?” she asked watching as his arms moved around her waist and he closed his eyes. She began massaging his head which caused them both to eventually pass out.

Marinette woke up to her mother softly calling her name. There was a weight on her and when she opened her eyes Adrien was using her chest as a pillow. She blushed deeply as she looked up at her mom who was obviously taking pictures of them “Maman!” She whined softly “We just fell asleep.”

“Oh honey I know. But it was just such a sweet sight I had to take a picture.” Sabine teased “Dinner will be ready soon. I’ll let you wake up Adrien.” she chuckled walking away. Marinette smiled down at the lonely boy laying on her. She began to scratch his head softly

“Chaton?” She said sweetly “It’s time to wake up kitty.” he buried his face in her chest making her squeak and jump. “A-Adrien!” 

“But bugaboo, this is a dream come true. I don’t want to wake up yet princess….” he grumbled. 

“Oh silly kitty, I will still be here. But mom and dad won’t be too happy to find you in this compromising position….” she said it while trying to hold in her laughs. He lifted his head and grinned his chat smile at her 

“You know, I thought you’d be smaller…. The suit really does hug in your physique huh?” 

“ADRIEN!” she spoke it loudly in shock as he began to tickle her making them fall to the floor “You’re awful. I should have kept my identity to myself.” she said now sitting on his stomach with his hands pinned to the sides of his head. 

“Oh but purrincess, you just let me know my dream woman was there all along.” she rolled her eyes at him and stood up offering him a hand. He took it and stood a smile on his face still. 

“DINNER!” they heard Tom call up the stairs bringing them back to reality. 

“After you Mi Lady” Adrien purred the words bowing letting her leave the room first.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys get the chapter a day or so early!!! WOOO

The weekend was a strange one. Now that Adrien officially lived with Marinette, she wasn’t sure how to act. The first night he was in his own room she accidentally walked in on him in the bathroom in the middle of the night. Since he always had his own bathroom, he never thought to lock the door. She of course apologized immediately and waited outside the door waiting. After that, they both awkwardly went back to sleep. She never shared the bathroom with her parents since they had their own suite. Now she was going to need to be a little more careful. 

The following morning they kept bumping into each other and getting in the way. Sabine insisted on them taking the day and getting used to being around each other and to get some work done on their projects. They sat in the living room looking at each other every so often but in awkward silence. Finally Marinette broke.

“Alright Adrien, what are we?” She asked when she caught him staring at her again.

“I believe we are humans. Young adults if you will.” He said smiling at her. 

“You know that is not what I meant.” She grumbled crossing her arms.

“I think she’s asking about if you still want to date her.” Tikki said as she nibbled on a cookie.

“Oh sugarcube, he’s completely infatuated. He’s been wanting to know the identity of Ladybug since day one.” Plagg scoffed as he ate some cheese

“Plagg!” Adrien groaned and smiled at Marinette as if apologizing. “I am very happy as to who you are. I just didn’t know how to ask you out. I was going to make some big gesture but it seems so silly now since we share a bathroom…” he was talking quickly and then took a deep breath “I guess what I’m trying to say is Marienette Dupain-Cheng, will you go out with me?” He asked shyly. Marinette giggled and nodded

“Yes Adrien. I will be your girlfriend. Do you think Master Fu would be upset that we found out each other’s identities?” she asked suddenly wondering

“I think he would be happy for us. Especially since we know who hawkmoth is.” Adrien said starting to work on his project again.

“Speaking of which, what do you want to do about that?” Marinette asked softly 

“I don’t know Mari…” he sighed, “He’s my father. My only family really. Do you think it’s possible to take him down without everyone knowing who he is?” 

“Adrien, do you think taking his miraculous will make him give up?”

“I don’t know Mari.” the blonde shook his head “I feel like my entire life has been a lie.” Marinette moved to hug the boy. 

“We will figure it out. If you and me against the world remember?” She smiled encouragingly at her partner, her boyfriend. “We will always prevail” 

“You’re right princess.” He smiled leaning his forehead against hers for a few moments before speaking again “Mari?” he asked softly

“Hmm??” she had opened her eyes to look into his

“May I kiss you?” he asked softly moving a strand of loose hair from her face. She just nodded in response. He moved closer lightly brushing his lips against hers. Slowly the kiss grew warmer and became more needy. She locked her hands in his hair allowing it to get deeper slowly licking his lower lip. He ran his hands down her back holding her at the waist pulling her into his lap to bring her closer. They didn’t hear the door open as they made out with her straddling him.

“Woo! You go!” Alya’s voice called in excitement making them jump back cheeks flushed and panting. 

“Alya?” Marinette asked “What are you doing here?” 

“Well, I was going to offer to do our homework with the boys, but it seems you were one step ahead of me.” she teased as Adrien still help onto Marinette “So when did this happen?”

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other “Just now” Adrien shrugged hugging Marinette and resting his head on her shoulder.

“Boy, it took you long enough.” Alya laughed and closed the door behind her. “Nino should be calling soon to see if we were able to get in contact with you. I’ll tell him you are already here.”

“Good idea. Also, I’ll be here everyday. At minimum until I graduate.” Adrien grinned at the girl

“Oh no way! You live here?! How did that happen?!” Alya exclaimed 

“How about we explain when Nino gets here. Then we can work and talk at the same time.” Marinette suggested. 

Less than twenty minutes passed before Nino arrived. They worked for the rest of the afternoon on their projects together and talking about how Adrien had moved in the night before and how he finally was able to see just how he and Marinette were meant to be. Alya let it slip that Marinette had been obsessed since day two of meeting him when they realized he wasn’t on Chloe’s bully team. They talked about having double dates in the future. They all were enjoying their evening and had dinner there before heading home to get ready for school the next day. Marinette let Adrien shower and change for bed before doing so herself. They exchanged a quick kiss before retreating back into their own rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a fun one huh?
> 
> I had some time to write today and somehow was able to finish another chapter. I generally post a chapter when I have the next chapter complete. So I posted chapter 4 because I just finished chapter 5. 
> 
> I know where I want this to end ultimately but I would love to hear what everyone wants in between. Do we want to bring the rating to mature. Keep it teen? I'm generally very romance focused but if you want more drama or angst let me know! Actually even if it doesn't fit to this story let me know what you want to see. I am trying to write more and have so many things I want to do, I just don't know what I want to do first (Or if anyone would actually be interested haha)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this story has become my most read, I decided to get the next chapter out early!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support, it means the world to me.

Early the next morning Adrien went down to the bakery as Marinette slept. He wanted to make sure he was not breaking any rules or causing a problem by dating Marinette. It was before the store opened that he took a deep breath and asked to talk to both Sabine and Tom. He was very frightened on the answer he was going to get.

“Umm, Sir, Ma’am…. I wanted to ask you both…” He was watching them exchange glances smiling happily at him. “I wanted to be sure it would be alright if I dated your daughter? Marinette is amazing and sweet and beautiful and-” he was cut off by Tom picking the boy up in a huge bear hug 

“Of course you can son!” Tom bellowed happily.

“We couldn’t be any happier than you being the boy our daughter is with.” Sabine said sweetly. “Of course you have to ask her and make sure she wants to date you too. And there will be a few rules we will have to put in place…” 

“Really?!” He asked excitedly “Thank you guys so much!”

“Just don’t hurt her.” Sabine said calmly “Because we really would not want to hurt you Adrien. You are such a sweet boy and I think you will do good by her.” 

Adrien blinked in surprise at the threat but still couldn’t stop smiling. “I will Ma’am. I will do everything in my power to keep her happy.”

“Good.” Tom released the boy his smile still bright. “And Adrien, don’t forget you are family.”

Adrien couldn’t stop smiling as he went back to his room. A family. Hugs. Warmth. All because he was lucky enough to have Marinette in his life.

Soon they were back in school and it didn’t take long until everyone was talking about the new couple. Most of their classmates were very happy for them. Some were a little upset because of a bet that was circulating. Alex had assumed it wouldn’t be until college when they would get together whereas Kim said it wouldn’t be until Marinette was designing at Gabriel. Very few had bet that they would get together before graduation. Adrien, golden boy that he is, was very used to the spotlight and having people talk about him. Marinette however was more flustered than usual. She spent the first half of the day hiding her face or blushing completely. 

Unfortunately, around the end of the day a rumor started circulating about how Adrien was just rebounding because he and Lila broke up due to an unwanted pregnancy. She claimed he didn’t want the baby or responsibility and just wanted her for her body. She broke down crying in Sabrina’s arms convincing most of the girls, who then informed the boys of the horror.

“I can’t believe that Adrien demanded Lila to get rid of it…” Marinette overheard Kim whispering to Alex. “He seemed better than that.”

“I guess all spoiled rich boys are the same” She grumbled back. 

It even spread to the fencing team who were extra vicious with him. He was both physically and emotionally drained by the time he got back to the bakery. He brought his bag to his room then went to wash up for dinner. Sabine had suggested that he learn how to cook with them so when he got to be on his own he would be able to take care of himself more. He was trying to dice the veggies per their instructions when an even worse topic came up.

“It’s been peaceful lately.” Sabine commented as the news was playing in the background. 

“Yeah. I wonder if Hawkmoth has finally given up.” Tom nodded as he worked with his wife.

“I doubt it. He probably is just planning something big.” Adrien said sadly. Had he hoped his father would give up his evil schemes? Yes. Was it likely? No. He knew how stubborn his father was. 

“No matter what he is planning, Ladybug and Chat Noir will save us. And as long as we remain positive, he can’t hurt us.” Marinette lightly touched Adrien’s arm giving him a look that reminded him it was the two of them against the world and that they have never lost. 

“Great advice Marinette. I’m proud of how mature you have grown.” Sabine kissed her daughter’s cheek. As Tom agreed with his wife. “And speaking of how much you have grown we need to have a discussion about doors.” 

“Doors?” Adrien and Marinette echoed the woman’s words in confusion.

“Yes. Doors are to be own if you are in each other's bedrooms at all times. I remember what it is like to be your age. I don’t expect you two never to kiss or make out.”

“Or even touch.” Tom said darkly

“Yes, or that. But I do expect you two to be smart and safe. If you are going to take your relationship to the next level, we understand and will provide some safety.” Sabine finished

Marinette and Adrien were mortified. They had no idea how to respond and their jaws were dropped, eyes bugging out of their heads faces the color of scarlet. 

“MAMAM” Marinette whined “Is this really dinner conversation?”

“I’m just being realistic dear.” Sabine smiled 

“Plus we have not started eating yet.” Tom commented as he stirred the still cooking pot.

“They are right Marinette. It makes sense for them to talk with us. I promise you all we will be safe if and when our relationship progresses to that level. I do not expect that to be soon, but I plan to be with Marinette until I die so I hope someday.”

“Hopefully someday far away.” Tom sighed not wanting to imagine his daughter and any boy together like that yet. 

“For now we will just stick with hand holding, hugging and maybe some kissing?” Marinette offered her parents who nodded happy the kids understood and were mature enough to agree. The rest of the evening seemed much more uneventful. The kids finished their homework and watched a movie with the parents before heading off to bed. Deep in their minds though they each wondered, what was Hawkmoth planning and when?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading my story. Let me know what you want to see next. 
> 
> I'm thinking about starting another story with mixing a lot of ships up. Some Marichat, adrientte, adrigomi, Lukanette, Marigomi, Lukadrien... You know making a very complicated love square. 
> 
> Do I have problems? Yes. Yes i do.... 
> 
> THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My bad attempt at writing an akumatized person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY new chapter!

It took only until Friday for the rumor of Adrien’s child to spread to the bakery. Sabine didn’t want to think it was true, but she remembered the compromising position her daughter and him were in day one, and honestly through the week she heard them sneaking around and whispering about something. Could it be that they were doing what they promised to wait for? 

She didn’t notice the purple butterfly enter the store. 

“Chastity Keeper, I am Hawkmoth. Your daughter is being tricked and taken advantage of. I can help you with that. All I ask in return is Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s miraculous.” The man’s voice rang inside her head.

She agreed and she morphed into what looked to be a nun's clothing and a pair of wings. Instead of black and white though, the black had turned to purple and the white to silver. A Chinese character was on her back in silver. In her hand was a picture of Marinette when she was a baby and a pair of nun-chucks. As she flew through town many people were becoming stone. She decided to go straight to where the kids should be. She passed Lila and Max on her way in. The girl turned to stone as she was hit by the villain while Max seemed fine. He ran to try to warn his class. 

Marinette was in the bathroom as she heard the commotion. Adrien was hit by Chasity Keeper’s power. He prepared for the blow but when he didn’t turn to stone he ran. It was then he realized what had changed. Strapped under his clothing was a chastity belt. He got to the bathroom and changed form before meeting Ladybug on the roof. Luckily for him the belt disappeared when he changed forms.

“Any idea what is happening?” Ladybug asked her partner in a serious tone as she watched and tried to learn what she could. Her friends were already stone so she might as well take her time to learn something.

“Um, well virgins are safe from her power…” Chat said a little embarrassed.

“How do you know that?” She asked softly looking at her blushing partner.

“Well. I was hit and so was Max and we were fine, but Nino and Alya who have um had sex are stone so that’s my guess. Plus the chastity character in Chinese on her back.” He scratched the back of his neck. “On the plus side, we should be fine if we get hit. Other than the chastity belt that will appear.” Ladybug looked a little worried as her face paled a little

“You will be fine. I actually will be stone if I get hit then.” she said softly before swinging into danger. Chat felt the chill go through his body.

“Wait what?” he asked jumping after her “Who?”

“Not now Chat!” She yelled as she fought the woman being very careful not to get hit. 

It took awhile but finally they got the picture out of Chastity Keeper’s hand. After returning everything to normal, Ladybug took sabine home before swinging away. She honestly just went back to the school to meet up with Adrien again in her civilian self. He took her hand and squeezed it. 

“Can we talk?” he asked softly looking into her eyes

“On one condition. You will not hate who I slept with.”

“You have my word princess.” He smiled sweetly as they walked to an empty classroom. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I just have some questions now.”

“I Understand. I’ll start with, it only happened once. It was last year.” She said sitting on a desk

“With who?”

“Luka.” she spoke his name in a whisper afraid how Adrien was going to react. He just nodded as if it made sense “It was while you were dating Kagami.” 

“Were you jealous bugaboo?” He asked quirking an eyebrow at her

“Yes. And after it happened I realized there was no way I was over you. It was my last attempt to move on from you.”

“Move on from me?” He asked confused 

“It amazes me that you had no idea I had a crush on you since you started school” She laughed 

“I was so hung up on Ladybug that I never saw anyone else. I tried moving on by taking Kagami out on a few dates but we decided we should just be friends. Honestly I was going to ask you out but Kagami seemed interested and I thought you didn’t like me so much.” he spoke the words apologetically then bit his lip “So I have to ask because I don’t know enough but, was he clean?”

“Yes adrien. I went to the doctor and got a clean bill of health.” She shook her head. “Anything else?”

“How big was he?”

“ADRIEN!” she exclaimed in shock.

“What? I don’t want to disappoint you…” he said softly

“I honestly don’t think that is possible.” She sighed shaking her head. “What matters is who it is not how big or small.” she took his hand “Lets get home. I think we need to talk with my mom about something.”

They made their way back to the house and Marinette hugged her mom as soon as she was inside. They talked about the rumor and Adrien admitted that he was a virgin so it was impossible that Lila was pregnant with his child. When that was all cleared up they went to the living room to get their homework done then went to their separate bedrooms. Just after marinette changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed she heard a knock on her skylight and saw her Chat. She opened the window and crossed her arms. 

“What are you doing up here?” She whispered moving aside to let him in.

“I forgot something.” he said softly landing beside her closing the window after him. He pulled her into him kissing her deeply his hands on her hips. “I can’t stop thinking how close yet how far you are all night.” 

“Minou…” she said softly feeling her body get hot under his touch. It wasn’t long until they were kissing again, him leaning over her on the bed his hands slowly pulling her closer and slipping up her abdomen. She giggled as his nails on his glove grazed her skin softly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he kissed her neck head lulling back as she enjoyed the sensations. “Adrien…” she said softly before his lips were on hers once again. They kissed until they were breathless and he pulled back a chat smile on his face as he looked down at her flushed face. 

“Mind if I stay here Princess?” he asked nuzzling his masked face into her neck once more.

“You’re going to get us into trouble.” she said then sighed “But yes. You can stay here.” 

He dropped his transformation and after Tikki grabbed a grumbling Plagg to her bed, Adrien pulled Marinette into his arms and held her close. “I love you Marinette.” he said sleepily eyes closing.

“I love you too Adrien.” she said kissing his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder hand on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad news guys, I'm seriously writing on gas now. I have no idea what to do next. Even what I have for chapter 7 seems short and honestly kinda boring. Inspire me guys!
> 
> But as always thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super excited right now because this has become the number one work in all stats across the board! Thank you guys so much for the encouragement and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story!

Marinette should have set an alarm. Or better yet, Adrien should have. Instead though, they woke up to a flash of light. Alya stood at the top of the latter flashing photos of the two of them together looking very amused. 

“Very compromising position” Alya commented as she crossed her arms. Marinette had groaned and curled closer to Adrien who blushed not remembering when he took his shirt off. He must have done it in his sleep not used to the warmth of another person beside him. 

“Good morning to you too Alya” he greeted feeling the slight tightness in his sweats that he normally felt in the early morning when not waking himself up. He repositioned to hide anything unsavory from the girl.

“I hope you at least used a condom golden boy.” Alya laughed shaking her head

“Alya….” Marinette groaned feeling ten times more embarrassed. That was until she opened her eyes to see Adrien’s….. Baton? What was he doing with a baton in the bed? It took a few moments before she made a squeak and fell out of the bed moving away from the pink faced Adrien. “Alya, I’ll meet you down in the living room in five minutes?” She asked face the color of her mask. 

“Yeah yeah, just be glad it was me and not your parents who found you like this.” She laughed “You have five minutes before I come back up.” she said as she went out of the room. Adrien looked around for his shirt wondering if he should move or not. Tikki, the sweetie she is, brought it to him so he could cover up. 

“Uhh, good morning purrincess?” He asked trying to get his body under control.

“Morning kitty.” she said shaking her head “Sorry about Alya.”

“No need to apologize. I should have woken up earlier. And she’s right I think your dad would have killed me if he found me like this.”

“Actually my mom is scarier….” Marinette mused as she thought of what might have happened. “Either way you should get to your room to get ready for work.”

“Right.” He got up and kissed her softly before going to his room quickly. 

Marinette of the other hand got ready for her day with Alya then met the girl in the kitchen as she was pulling up her hair in the signature pigtails. She was still very tired but was at least awake now. She smiled at her friend and wiped her eyes. “Are you ready for the spa day?” 

“Oh girl you know I am. I can’t believe Jagged Stone gave you a day for two.” Alya shook her head.

“I know. Uncle Jagged has been spoiling me this past year since I made another cover for him and his new stage clothes.” Marinette shrugged. They spoke about the different things they would do at the spa as they left. When they were far enough away from her house Alya looped her arm through Marinette’s.

“So when did you take it?”

“Take what?” 

“Adrien’s v-card?” 

“Alya!” Marinette shook her head “We haven’t had sex yet.”

“It looked like you did…” Alya pouted and shrugged “Oh well. I'm still shocked that Lila is lying about Adrien. It must be because of that disease she has" 

"Or because she's been trying to get Adrien since she started at school." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"You've always had it out for her girl."

"Probably has something to do with the fact that she cornered me in the bathroom her first week and said that we are at war." Marinette shook her head astonished at her friend "she even told me that she'd have everyone turn against me" 

"No way!" Alya exclaimed "Why am I just now hearing about this?" 

"Because honestly Adrien told me to take the high road and you were pretty roped in…"

"Girl, you're my bff, I would have believed you" Alya hugged Marinette

"Well you know now." Marinette smiled at her friend "and I bet if you did some investigating you'd find there was a lot she hasn't been fully truthful about" 

"I might just do that" Alya hummed thoughtfully. 

They finally got to the spa and spent the day getting pampered. They got mud baths, seaweed wraps, waxes and massages. Halfway through Marinette and Alya were sent to different areas for some alone time. When Alya come back to Marinette she had a box in a plastic bag. Her only explanation was “Better safe than sorry” as she shoved it into Marinette’s bag. Marinette didn't question it as they got called into their next hair and nails appointment. 

"Have you figured out where you're going to apply yet for end of the year internships?" Marinette asked her friend as the hairdresser washed their hair.

"Well I'm going to apply to a few newspapers and a fees news stations. I figure this way I'll get the best chance of getting something good" Alya looked over to her friend "are you still going to apply to Gabriel Designs?" 

"I'm not sure. I'm thinking about it for sure but with me dating Adrien, I thought it might get weird…" 

"Good point…" Alya sighed "what about Chloe's mom?" 

Marinette's face contorted in displeasure at the thought "I'm probably going to apply to small boutiques. After all that's how I'm going to have to start out anyway"

"Maybe. Maybe not. You could always ask Adrien, he has some insight into that world" 

"That's actually a really good idea" Marinette said as her hair got finished. Instead of pigtails, her hair was trimmed up and curled loosely down her back. She turned around to see Alya was also done her hair in a half ponytail, also lightly curled the ponytail braided. "Cute"

"Thanks. I feel like I'm going to a Renaissance festival." She chuckled "you should wear your hair down more. It's very pretty" 

"More upkeep" Marinette shook her head "honestly I'm probably going to cut it all off or go back to a bun because it gets in the way" 

Alya pouted "don't cut it off. It's so pretty!" 

"Fine" Marinette laughed "you're staying at my place tonight right?" 

"Yes!" Alya said with excitement. "Just gotta drop by my place to pack up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> Next chapter is a little short but a fun one. I'm still not sure what I'm doing after it but I'm sure one of you will inspire me soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!?!? Aren't you lucky?

While the girls were having their day of fun, Adrien was working hard at the bakery. After lunch Sabine suggested that he invite Nino over to have a sleepover that way he didn't feel alone when Marinette was with Alya.

"Are you sure? I'm used to being alone…" he offered feeling like a burden as is.

"Yes I'm sure. Go invite him"

"But… what do you do at a sleepover?" Adrien asked in a small voice

"You've never had one?" Sabine asked sadly. Adrien shook his head. "Well, you watch movies, play games, and eat junk food. I'm sure the others will teach you" she smiled sweetly. 

Adrien went upstairs to invite Nino over. Nino arrived shortly before the girls got back. 

"Wow." Adrien said blinking at Marinette. He loved seeing her with her hair down.

"Looking good dudettes" Nino complimented giving them a thumbs up. 

"What are you doing here" Alya asked

"Same as you. Sleepover" Nino said motioning to his bag by the couch 

"I hope that's okay?" Adrien asked worried

"Why wouldn't it be?" Marinette asked confused.

"Well…. I've never had a sleepover so I guess I'm learning?" Adrien shrugged 

Alya and Marinette looked at each other and nodded "we will teach you" they spoke simultaneously

The group had dinner with Tom and Sabine before going to separate rooms to change into pajamas. Adrien came back to the living room wearing his ladybug pj pants and a black tee shirt. Nino was in black sweatpants and an orange and white top. Alya wore a green oversized hoodie with black leggings. Marinette ended up in a black oversized long tee-shirt with green cat eyes on it and green leggings. The girls carried down extra blankets and pillows then placed them on the floor. It took a few trips to get them all downstairs. 

"Do we need this many blankets?" Adrien asked looking at the huge pile

"Yup!" Alya nodded 

"For what?" Adrien asked seeming more confused.

"Well, we were talking and decided that we should make a blanket fort first." Marinette smiled

"Dude! I haven't done that since I was a kid!" Nino said excited "we might have to make it bigger than we used to… I remember only needing one or two blankets…"

"That's why we have so many" Marinette giggled. "Are we going to want popcorn?"

"Yes please!" Alya nodded as she began setting up the chairs and fishing wire. "Hey boys, I'm going to need your tallness to help me get the line in the ceiling" 

"I don't understand…" Nino asked looking at his girlfriend.

"Well, since we are big kids we need a big blanket fort. I figured to get the height dangling from the ceiling would work best?" Marinette explained.

"You're brilliant princess" Adrien said in awe at her creativity. 

An hour later the entirety of the living room was turned into one giant fort. The couch was turned around so they could lean on the back of it and all extra pillows and blankets were on the floor with them. It was oddly comfortable. Adrien couldn't help but wonder how he would have done this at his father's place if he had the chance. 

After the fort was completed, the four of them sat in the coziness of the extra blankets and pillows as they played various video games. At first they did couple vs couple, but they quickly turned into Nino and Alya always losing. Then they switched to boys vs girls. Turned out that Alya and Marinette were super competitive. The games were split 50/50 when they finally decided to quit the video games. Alya thew a pillow at Nino teasingly that they were the real winners. This erupted into a full blown pillow fight when Nino threw a pillow back but hit Marinette who then picked up a pillow and hit Adrien playfully. He turned and looked at Marinette with a smirk. 

“Oh its on….” He grabbed a pillow and suddenly it wasn’t just a pillow fight, but it was as if it was an akuma battle. It was a four way fight. Each of them were dodging and blocking as if their life depended on it. In the process of the battle, the fort fell apart. Eventually Tom came out and looked at the teens. 

“Alright kids, time to settle down with a movie or something. Sabine and I need to sleep.” He was amused by them.

“Goodnight Papa.” Marinette walked over to hug him and kiss his cheek. We will be quiet.” she assured him before going to the pile of movies they chose earlier that night. The voted on one to watch and she made more popcorn and they settled into the mess of comfort on the floor. They watched a few movies before passing out on the floor. 

Sabine was amused when she woke up in the morning to find the kids all snuggled together. She was happy they Adrien was able to have such a good time and was planning exactly how to get him to have the family experiences he missed growing up. She planned to talk to her husband to see what else they could do for him. She and her husband went to the bakery to get everything started letting the kids sleep in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo I got to write a lot today! 
> 
> As always thank you for reading and for those who comment thank you for being my inspiration!


	9. Chapter 9

When the kids finally woke up, Marinette made them french toast as Alya and the boys began to clean up the mess in the living room. Over breakfast they were talking about the internships they had to do. 

“Adrien, don’t you think Marinette should still apply to Gabriel Designs?” Nino asked his friend as they ate.

“She’d be an asset to the company for sure.” Adrien said simply. He was going to put his name into different companies hoping to get away from his father. On the off chance none of those worked, he was going to put his name into the interns for the business side of Gabriel. He owned a good portion of the company, he might as well learn how to run it since his father was bound to go to jail if he really was hawkmoth.

“See Mari, you’d be a great fit.” Alya encouraged.

“Plus, if you applied I’d have someone to hang out with while there. I’m sure my father will somehow pull strings to get me placed there. Especially since I no longer live with him.” Adrien smiled at her.

“Okay I’ll apply there. I doubt I’ll be picked but I’ll put my name in the running.” Marinette smiled at her friends. 

And the following day, that’s exactly what she did. She applied to Gabriel designs. It would be a month before they found out their placements. Adrien called Nathalie after Marinette went up to her room to study one night. 

“Nathalie Sancoeur” answered the no-nonsense assistant.

“Hello Nathalie.” Adrien said slowly.

“Adrien?” For a moment she sounded shocked but it was quickly hidden once more “What do I owe the pleasure?” 

“I assumed I wouldn’t be able to get to father directly so I called you instead. Would you give him a message from me?” 

“Of course.” He could hear her moving around on the other end “I’m prepared for your message.”

“Please tell father I am going to be applying to the business side of Gabriel Designs on the condition that he will bring on Marinette Dupain-Cheng to the design team. Also tell him that I am doing well.”

“Good to hear that” the cold harsh voice of his father spoke into his ear. Adrien felt his stomach sink. “Quite audacious of you to make demands of me.” 

“If you want any form of a relationship with me you will do as I ask.” Adrein was talking just as coldly back to the man.

“And what do I get in return for bringing on you and Marinette to the company?”

“For now, monthly visits.” Adrien said slowly 

“Weekly.” Gabriel said negotiating. Adrien paused a little shocked his father would actually want visits from him.

“Bi-weekly and every other holiday.” Adrien said slowly “But only if you invite the Dupain-Chengs to our holidays.” 

“You are quite attached to this family aren’t you?”

“Is it really all that surprising? They have treated me more as a son than you ever had” Adrien said softly. There was a long pause and for a little while there Adrien thought his father had hung up the phone.

“Your terms are agreeable. You and Marinette will have dinner with me in a month. Dress formally.” Gabriel said “Now if you’ll excuse me, I am very busy.”

“Yes father.” Adrien said slightly amazed he got his way. The phone clicked off and he got ready for bed still in awe.

Nathalie picked her phone up placing it in her pocket once again. Gabriel was looking at the painting of his wife his hands clasped behind his back.

“Nathalie, prepare a thorough background check on every member of the Dupain-Cheng family. I would like to know who my son is so attached to.” 

“Yes sir.” She began typing on her tablet to get it complete “If you don’t mind my asking, why did you agree to his terms?”

“I was hoping Marinette Dupain-Cheng would apply. She has shown tremendous talent over the years and I would like to take her as my protege. Getting my son to apply to the business was only a plus. I’m getting more out of this deal than he is.” 

“I see.” She nodded then went back to her task. “Do you think it would be best to tell Adrien?”

“No, I don’t believe he would approve. He has his mother’s sense of right and wrong. Everything is black and white to the boy. There has never been a middle ground with him.” Gabriel sighed “But I think it is time for Hawkmoth to take a break. Instill some false hope in our heros. Let their walls fall down. Let them get lazy and weak.” He smirked then turned to Nathalie. “Please inform me when you have the reports complete.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I wasn't sure about what to do with the next chapter but it took a life of it's own and now I have a plan. Hopefully it still keeps you all interested!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished another chapter!
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Over the next few weeks, Paris was in a state of peace. Alya sat in her room staring at her laptop. She had started investigating Lila and all her lies. She had Max teach her how to hack so she could get into the school cameras to compare stories. She decided to begin with Lila's first year and watch from there. She was able to watch every akumatization that happened at the school and reviewed footage from news articles. That wasn't all she found though. Suddenly she understood why Marinette was dead set against Lila. 

"No way…" Alya whispered as she rewound the footage and watched it again. She watched her best friend hide in a locker but there was a flash of light and Ladybug came out of it. It explained everything. She stood up and began pacing her room chewing on her thumb. How hadn't she put it together? It made so much sense. It explained why she and Nino were chosen. It explained why she was always tired, running late or disappearing. Alya took a deep breath and sat back down at her computer. She decided to revisit those thoughts later. Right now, she had something more pressing. She needed to find proof of Lila’s lies.

~

Elsewhere, Adrien was able to experience things he's never done before. He was able to have more sleepovers and was able to spend a few nights at Nino's home. As the internship placements came back, Marinette got into Gabriel as did Adrien. Everyone seemed to have exactly what they wanted for their internships. Adrien knew he was going to have to take over the business side once they brought hawkmoth down. This was his only way to learn. 

Adrien waited at the gates of the Agreste manor holding Marinette’s hand as Tom and Sabine talked with them. It was their first meeting of Gabriel for dinner and he hoped that everything would go smoothly. Or at least he hoped no one lost their temper. They became quiet as the gate opened and NAthalie greeted them at the door. 

“Please come in. Mr. Agreste is running a little late in a meeting but he will be right with you. Until then can I offer you drinks?” The assistant said leading them to a sitting room. 

“Water would be fine please” Marinette smiled sweetly.

“You have a lovely home.” Sabine said as she and Tom sat down.

“I’d love to see the kitchen.” Tom commented 

“Yes. I’m sure we can arrange that.” The cold voice of Gabriel said as he entered the room, his hands clasped behind his back. “Adrien, you are looking well.”

“Thank you father.” Adrein said standing up but otherwise not moving any closer.

“And Miss Dupain-Cheng, your dress is lovely. I have never seen anything quite like it.”

“Thank you Mr. Agreste. It is an original.” Marinette said squeezing Adrien’s hand to give him strength.

“Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Cheng, Thank you for allowing my son to stay with you. I assume my son hasn’t been a nuisance?” 

“Please call us Tom and Sabine” Tom offered

“And your son has been nothing but a delight to have with us. In fact we started to see him as our own son. We are very proud at how hard working he is.” Sabine said her voice sweet but eyes threatening. 

“Very good. Follow me and we can start dinner then.” Gabriel turned to lead them to the dining room. He sat at the head of the table with Nathalie on his left the spot to his right removed. Adrien sat at the opposite end with Marinette to his right, Tom to her right and Sabine to his left. There was plenty of room for other people but only those chairs had place settings. As soon as they were seated a butler brought out the first course and served them.

“This room must be amazing for entertaining guests.” Tom said as he looked around the large room.

“It once was yes. Emilie, my wife, was always the entertainer. She used to have the house filled with music and people.” Gabriel sighed “But that was long ago.”

“Yes. Now the place is barren of all joy.” Adrien said glaring at his father.

“Manners.” Gabriel warned him. 

“What I meant was there is rarely ever guests and very little sound.” Adrien corrected himself.

“Well maybe one say there will be little feet scampering about to fill this place once again with joy and laughter.” Tom said happily making both of the children and Nathalie choke on their food.

“Papa!” Marinette said eyes wide. 

“That is hopefully not for a good few years off” Gabriel said looking at his son who was blushing slightly.

“It is not something you need to be worried about. No PR nightmares about grandchildren are on the radar” Adrien assured his father.

“ You say that yes Miss Rossi has the tabloids talking about her unborn child.” The older blonde stared down his son. He knew it wasn’t true but wanted to see his son squirm. Wanted him to remember that he was the one in charge.

“All lies.” Marientte said turning her blue eyes to the man who was once her idol.

“Yes I know, but Adrien has not addressed the issue so the press is running with her story. Something you as his secret mistress should be aware of.”

“His what?” Sabine asked her tone rivaling that of Gabriel’s

“It’s just what the press is stating. Adrien was a prominent public figure. Rumors and lies will spread if not addressed. Your daughter will be in the spotlight. Right now it's just a few photos here and there, but soon they will be all over her. Especially when they find out I have taken her under my wing.” Gabriel warned them.

“I appreciate your concern Mr. Agreste but I already planned for this. I am pretty good at disappearing when I need to.” Marinette said calmly

“It’s true.” Tom sighed shaking his head. She always seemed to disappear. 

“Well then. Miss Dupain-Cheng, I give you my blessing to date my son. You seem to make him happy.”

“She does father. More than anything.” Adrein took her hand and smiled at her. 

The night drew on and after a few more courses Nathalie gave Tom and Sabine a tour while Gabriel took Marinette and Adrien to his office to have Marinette talk designs with him. The night was mostly uneventful. Adrien was shocked at how his father seemed truly interested in what Marinette had to say about his designs. Tom and Sabine had fallen in love with the garden and kitchen. Tom mentioned how he would change things if he lived there to have room for the bakery and seating area for customers. At the end of the night, they four of them left in good spirits. Nathalie watched them go at Gabriel’s side. She was happy that Adrien seemed to be in a much better place now. But looking at Gabriel’s face, she knew he had something else planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's where I will leave this one. Let me know your thoughts. Just because I have a vague idea of where I am going with this doesn't mean I don't want to hear from you still! It was thanks to one of you that I got an idea!
> 
> Anyway, as always, thanks for reading. I'm so excited that I even posted my stats for this on my tumblr lol


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I really have not had time to write this week ☹️ but enjoy the spare chapter I had 😁

It was another two weeks before Adrien was back at the manor Marinette dressed in another original dress by his side. She had her hair pulled up in an intricate bun and help Adrien’s hand as they entered. Gabriel was already waiting for them in the dining room. He stood as they entered.

“Marinette, lovely for you to join us again. You look very nice in that dress. Have you ever thought about modeling?” He asked as he sat down

“What? Me?” She shook her head “Never. I prefer designing.” 

“A shame. You and Adrien would have been perfect to model the designs for my next season.” He mused. “I do look forward to working with you this spring. It will be quite an experience.” 

“I’m sure it will be.” She smiled watching him carefully “Are you going to be at the piano recital later this week?”

“I’m going to try to make it. I realize I have missed plenty of opportunities in the past.”

“I won’t hold my breath.” Adrien mumbled “I’m sure something will come up.” 

“Adrien.” Gabriel’s voice warned but then he sighed, silence filling the room as they ate. It took a few minutes until he found the words to say “I’m trying. I just wish you would also.”

Adrien looked down. He wanted to be angry. He gritted his teeth and nodded “You want to make things better?” He asked “Then tell me what happened to mom. Tell me the truth.”

“She’s gone.” Gabriel’s voice was colder than ice. “But I am doing everything in my power to bring her back.”

“By doing what?” The anger he felt was building up the coldness in his eyes matching that of his father. Marinette put a hand on his arms and tension seemed to melt out of him. “She’s gone and she is never coming back. By holding so tightly onto her, you are not only pushing me out of your life, but also those who would help you move on.” Adrien’s words were silent. “Please father, let her go.” 

Gabriel looking at his son. The young man had tears in his eyes. But there also seemed to be something else. He looked into the eyes that once belonged to the love of his life. He saw her everytime he looked at the boy. “I’m not sure I can” the older Agreste whispered as he stood. “I need to get back to work. You are welcome to stay as long as you wish.” And with that he walked back to his office.

Marinette gave a gentle squeeze to Adrien’s arm. “It’ll be okay.” she said and smiled at him her blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears. The coldness between father and son broke her heart.

“I know princess.” Adrien sighed “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No, you have every right to ask.” She smiled at him comforting him. “We will get through it. You and me against the world remember?” 

“You’re right.” He took her hand and squeezed it. “He was right about one thing though. You could rival me as a model.”

“Oh please! With my clumsiness?” She rolled her eyes at him 

“Yes, even with your clumsiness.” He smiled a her “It pays good money.” 

“Says the boy working with my family?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Have you seen me do a photo shoot since moving in with you?” He asked teasingly. “The only way I’d return to modeling is if I get paid directly after doing the shoot.”

“That can be arranged.” The voice came from the other end of the table. They both turned to see NAthalie still there on her tablet.

“I’m sorry, it was rather rude of me to not notice you stayed here….” Adrien looked guilty as the older woman looked up at him and shook her head.

“It’s quite alright. But I’m sure you would make your father very pleased if you began modeling for his brand once again. It’s only right for an Agreste to be the face of the brand.”

“And what a handsome face you have.” MArinette smiled at him. 

“I will think about it.” Adrien said finally. “But if I have to model with someone else, I will only do so with Marinette. I want it known that I’m dating her seriously.” Marinette turned red at his words.

“I’ll make a note of it.” Nathalie nodded and stood “I’m going to go back to my room. Are you fine to let yourself out?”

“Yes.” He nodded and stood taking Marinette’s hand “Goodnight Nathalie.” 

“Goodnight Adrien, Marinette.” She let the two of them alone as Adrien lead the way back home.

“That was…. Strange” Marinette said slowly walking hand in hand.

“It was.” Adrien agreed. “I guess I’ll get to look forward to getting modeling offers from them.”

“Just remember you can say no now.”

“That’s true.” He nodded “But I’d love for you to be there with me.” He smiled 

“I’m always by your side.” She smiled sweetly at him and brought them to a stop so she could give him a gentle kiss by going on her tiptoes.

“I know you are.” He nodded resting his forehead against hers “And I will always have your back. I love you more than the world itself.” 

“I love you too.” She giggled “By the way, there is something else we need to talk about.”

“Oh?” He asked curious.

“I was thinking that for this fight with Hawkmoth, we might want some backup…”

“You have my undivided attention.”

“I was thinking that Rena Rouge and Carapace should get their miraculouses back. And be able to keep them.”

“Okay.” He nodded, still confused as to why she was telling him this.

“I think it was time you knew who they were.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all I have written right now. Let me know your thoughts and wants so I can do more for you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone look! I'm back on track for posting stuff. This chapter has a nice make out session for those who like that.

Adrien looked at Marinette in disbelief. His best friends were the other miraculous users and he was left in the dark this entire time. How was he so oblivious? Everything made more sense now. 

“I think they should have them full time.” Adrien said after he processed. “Especially if we are going to be going up against my father.”

“I was thinking similarly. Should we tell them our identities though?” Marinette asked

“They could help us with planning what to do.” Adrien sighed “I’m surprised Alya hasn’t figured it out honestly.”

“It’s possible she has. She’s pretty smart. Plus I’m a horrible liar.” Marinette giggled

“I don’t know….” Adrien mused “I remember a few lies you told me.”

“Oh yeah?” she poked his side “Name one”

“Well let's start with the gift you delivered on my fifth names day?” He raised and eyebrow at her

“Okay but that was to stop the end of the world. I had to lie.”

“Sure sure. How about that time you jumped on Chat to pronounce your love for him even though he was just a friend?” 

“Alright King of the friend zone, please tell me how badly I was friendzoning you when I was trying to get your attention as my true self. Hmm?” She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. He wrapped his arms around her pinning her back against the wall in the alley they were walking through. She looked up into his green eyes not realizing that she had lost her breath. Adrien leaned down kissing her lips softly, reminding her to breathe. He stared into her blue eyes, the eyes he would jump into and swim in forever if he was allowed. They felt a mutual warmth spread over them. He leaned down to deepen the kiss once again. “Cheater.” Marinette mumbled against his lips as they kissed slowly pulling away. They were going to miss curfew if they stayed like this for too long.

“Moi?” Adrien acted offended “You know my heart if yours alone.” 

“Not romantically.” She glared but smiled unable to play angry at him “I think you just distracted me because you couldn’t defend yourself.”

“Oh yes. You caught me.” He gave her a chat like grin and pulled back, letting her move away from the wall. He took her hand once more as they began walking again. “You’re intoxicating. You know that right?” 

“Oh? Am I your favorite type of wine?” Marinette laughed

“More like my favorite type of catnip.” Adrien smiled at her as she shook her head. “But back on topic yes I think Rena and Carapace should have their miraculous full time and I think we should have another sleep over to break the news to them.”

They got back home and settled in for the night. They talked with Sabine and Tom for a short amount of time before heading to their own rooms. Marinette stayed up a little late working on a dress for prom as she waited for Chat to sneak into her room and detransform to Adrien. She spun her chair around to look at him.

“I feel like your bed never gets used anymore.” She teased

“Why would I want to be in that bed when you are so warm and cuddly in this one?” He asked smiling at her. He was freshly showered and in his PJ’s when his disguise dropped and he sat on her chaise. “What are you working on?”

“Prom dresses.” Marinette yawned

“Prom isn’t for another several months though?” 

“I agreed to make the girls their outfits for it so I wanted to get a head start on them.” She smiled bringing her notebook to him “What do you think?” 

He flipped through the pages and nodded “I think you really got their personality down.” He smiled handing her book back to her. “But I also think we should get some sleep.” 

“Oh does Kitty need a cat nap?” She giggled at her own joke as she put her sketchbook on the table. She stretched and pulled her nightgown back into place. “But you’re right. We should probably get some sleep.”

He climbed up the ladder into the bed and pulled the blanket back so she could settle in next to him. He pulled her into his arms as she pulled the blanket over the two of them. He kissed her head as he hugged her close. “Goodnight princess”

“Goodnight my prince.” She said closing her eyes as tikki turned the light off for them. Tikki curled next to an already sleeping Plagg in their own little bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be very stressful. Maybe I'll post it later today... Maybe I'll post it later this week.
> 
> As always thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, soon I think I'm going to torture Gabriel. Also, should I write a sex scene between Marinette and Adrien? What do you guys think?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this very sad chapter?

Adrien woke to the smell of smoke and the sound of an alarm. He sat up and quickly woke up Marinette by shaking her. She grumbled but started to stir. 

“Wah?” She asked rubbing her eyes. 

“Something’s wrong.” He said moving down the ladder. “Plagg claws out.” he transformed then moved to open the trap door. Smoke began to billow in. He jumped into the main part of the building and began to investigate. The living room was already full of fire. The stairs were blocked. He ran to Sabine and Tom’s room. As it turned out, Tom and Sabine slept as deeply as Marinette. Chat shook the older couple awake. “Fire!” He called worried about them hoping they hadn’t passed out from inhaling too much smoke. 

“Chat, Marinette, she’s upstairs.” Tom said trying to move passed the super hero. 

“Yes, Marinette and Adrien are already out. Ladybug got them to safety while I came to get you two. The fire is spreading quickly.” He picked Tom up as Ladybug ran in. 

“We need to go. Now.” She barked at them picking up Sabine and swinging out of the room into the street. She took the woman to the park across the road. Chat landed shortly after with Tom. “Is there anything you need from the building?” She asked them. 

“Where are the kids?” Sabine asked trying to fight down her hysterics. 

“I dropped them off farther away. I told them to call the fire department.” Ladybug lied. “They should be back soon. Do you need anything from inside the building?” 

“There is a small safe in our room. It is supposed to be water and fire proof but it has every important document in there.” Tom said holding his wife who looked at the building in horror. 

“I’ll get them.” Ladybug and Chat went back in. The place was full of smoke the fire moving quicker than they imagined. Chat ran and got his wallet, which had all his important papers and a picture of his mom, from his room as Ladybug went to her parent’s room to grab the safe. It was bigger than she thought it would be. Chat helped her carry it out as she went to her own room to get her sketchbook and purse. They dropped everything but the purse off in the park before dropping their transformation in a nearby alley. Adrien used Marinette’s phone, which was in her purse to call the fire department. Once the call was done they returned to Tom and Sabine now in their civilian forms. Marinette watched in horror as the home she has known her entire life went up in flames. She cried into her father’s chest allowing the shock and horror to set in. This was her home and it was suddenly gone. Adrien took as much charge as possible. He was able to remain semi professional as the Dupain-Chengs held each other. 

“My house!” Sabine’s desperate sob could be heard as the firemen set up and tried to put out the raging fire. Adrien called the only person he could think of to help.

“Hello?” The woman yawned into the phone as she sat in her bed rubbing her eyes. 

“Nathalie. There was a fire.” Adrien sounded shook and tired. “The dupain-chengs need somewhere to stay. Can you see if father will allow us to stay there tonight?” 

“Of course.” She got out of her bed and went to Gabriel’s room, only to find it empty. She found him fully dressed in his study looking out the window. After a muffled conversation she spoke into the phone again “Your father says to come here once you are able. Rooms will be made up for the guests.”

“Thank you.” Adrien said before the phone hung up. He walked over to the family and was pulled into the group hug. As the firemen did everything in their power to put the fire out, the entire house collapsed to the ground floor. Finally the last embers were put out as the smoke still filled the air. They were given a ride to Gabriel’s home after being told that the fire will be investigated.

The family walked up the Manor steps barefoot and exhausted. In the distance they could hear the chime of a clock striking 3. They all had soot on them and smelled of smoke from being too close to the fire. Nathalie was waiting at the front door fully dressed. “I’m sorry you had to come back under these terrible circumstances.” She greeted them.

“Thank you for giving us a place to stay.” Tom said his wife quiet from the shock. “If you don’t mind, please take us to our rooms. I think Sabine would feel better after getting showered.” 

“Of course. What size clothes do you wear? I’ll be sure you will have clothes in the morning you can change into.” She wrote down the different sizes for them and took them to the large guest room. Marinette was staying in the room across from Adrien, who was staying in his own bedroom. Marinette just borrowed some of Adrien’s clothes to sleep in. He was glad his father didn’t throw anything away when he left. He walked out of his bathroom to find marinette sitting, staring at the floor with Tikki trying to snap her out of her own head. 

“MArinette?” Adrien asked walking closer to the girl. As he took her hand in his she looked up into his eyes. He saw the water threatening to spill over.

“We lost everything Adrien…” she whispered. “What are we going to do? What if we have to move out of Paris and in with my grandma in Italy? What if we never see each other again? What if-” 

Adrien kissed her making her words end. “Mari, my princess, we will fight through this. We will make it work no matter what is going on. You and me, no matter what.” He promised as he held her close “But that doesn’t mean you are not allowed to feel. I’ll keep you safe.” She buried her  
head into his chest as the sobs escaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its a little amusing for me that this happened to fall in the 13th chapter before I completely thought about it. Why? because as a child my house burnt down on the 13th. Maybe it was subconscious? Who knows.
> 
> Anywho, I will make it up to everyone by adding more fluff and smut into the story, but not for a few more chapter. Then after that I think it will be time to destroy Gabe. 
> 
> As walways though, thanks for reading!! Tell me what else you want to see? If you want more from me you can read some of my oneshots!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, please don't get used to three chapters a week I just had an extra few days off of work.

She didn’t know how long she cried. It felt like forever but also like it happened so fast. All she knew was the next morning she woke up in Adrien’s bed with Tikki watching over her. She heard the shower running. She slowly stretched still smelling smoke on her as she moved. She stood up and looked at the clock, realizing that they were supposed to be in school hours ago. She didn’t think as she opened the bathroom door in a panic.

“Adrien! We are late for school!” She called out as she ran in. She didn’t know what she was expecting but her breath caught as the steam filled room brought her back to reality. Adrien’s silhouette was just on the other side of the glass door. She blushed and leaned against the wall.

“It’s okay Mari, your parents already called the school when they woke up. They went down to the fire station to find out how the fire started. Nathalie and my father acquired you and your family some clothes AND it was decided that you will be staying here until your parents decide what is the best path for your family.” Adrien opened the door to peak at her. “Now, if you are done panicking, you need to take a shower or bath to relax. The tub has jets if you want to try them out.”

Marinette blinked at his smiling face. It wasn’t the normal sweet face but the flirty Chat smile he wore when it was just the two of them. “Close the glass door and I’ll get in the bath.” She said with a sigh. He did as she told and she started the bathtub heating up the water and adding some of the oils that were above the tub. “You know, I never pegged you to be into bath bombs and oils…”

“I’m really not. But I often get things sent to me for free so I just put them there. Whatever you are adding though smells very good.” He said as he finished his own shower. He turned his water off and began drying himself off. 

“Well, I’m going to pamper myself and use it anyway.” She said as she stripped off the tear stained clothes and added bubble bath to the tub. Turning on the jets caused the bubbles to grow wildly as she stepped into the tub and sat down letting her form get lost under the bubbles. She relaxed against the jet, closing her eyes and letting out a low sigh. 

“I’m glad you are pampering yourself. You deserve it.” Adrien said as he opened the glass door and walked out with only a towel around his waist. Marinette opened her eyes and began blushing deeply as she looked over her boyfriend appreciating every inch she could see. He gazed back at her a blush on his face as well and love in his eyes. “This is a sight I could enjoy for the rest of my life.”

“Well, there is a way for you to achieve that. But I think we should wait until after graduation for the proposal.” Though she sounded confident in her words, the color of her face betrayed just how embarrassed she felt.

“I agree purrincess, we should wait until after graduation.” He nodded “I’m going to let you relax in peace. My father wished to meet with me this afternoon after I stopped smelling of smoke.” 

And so as Marinette was left to relax, Adrien changed into the clothes he left at his father’s house and went to the study. He knocked on the door and waited for his father to answer.

“Come in.” the cold voice from the other side of the door answered his knock. He walked in head held high and met his father’s gaze. “Oh good. Close the door Adrien, we have much to discuss.”

“Yes father.” Adrien answered out of habit as he obeyed his father once again. “What is it you need.”

“Now that you are back under my roof I want to discuss with you the rules. I’m allowing your friend and her family stay with us, but I can just as easily send them away.”

“Father, there is no need to threaten my girlfriend and her family. I already planned to model for you again as long as I get paid for it now rather than it be put in my trust fund. I’ve continued my other lessons and classes even without you forcing me to. But I refuse to do as much as you had me doing before. It is time I should be allowed to make my own schedule. I am an adult now legally.”

“I will need you to do five photoshoots a week for you to catch up-”

“I will do three photoshoots a week and go to your public appearances with Marinette for you. In return you will allow me my freedom and try to keep the Dupain-Chengs here as long as they will stay. I also want Marinette to have access to sewing equipment.” 

“That seems…. Fair.” Gabriel mused “You are smart, I will allow this. I’ll have Nathalie get a studio ready for Marinette, and I will have the dining hall converted so that the bakers can continue their work here for now. Not the usual cafe part but the orders at the least.”

“That would be lovely. Also, you should know I am having Marinette stay with me in my room.” Adrien said not looking away from his father.

“Are you sure that is… wise?” he asked simply “That may get you on the bad side of her parents.”

“I’ll keep the door opened this way anyone can check in on us and know we are behaving.”

“You can tell her parents that part. All I care about is that you don’t get her pregnant.” 

“I understand father.” Adrien rolled his eyes. “Is there anything else?”

“Just, welcome home son.” was all the older Agreste said before turning his back on the blonde. “You’re dismissed.”

Adrien rolled his eyes again and left to go back to his room and play on his computer while Marinette relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was that. Next chapter will be some worry, some sadness, and some smut. 
> 
> If you like my writing, please feel free to read the one shots I made. This one has the other stories I wrote beat three times over. Its kinda sad. 
> 
> But as always thanks for reading! If you want to talk with me to tell me your ideas directly you can find me on tumblr at writeandvent.tumblr.com or leave a comment down below. I try to answer all of them and though it isn't in the story yet, every idea someone gives me will make it in the story somehow. Or I will try my best at the very least. :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are getting spoiled. Or maybe its because I only had to work one day this week.... 
> 
> Regardless, here you go!

Marinette had began to doze off in the tub. She shouldn’t have, she had literally just woke up, but she still felt exhausted. At first, her dream was just a memory. A talk she had with Adrien soon after her mom was akumatized. 

Adrien and Marinette sat in her room studying for a test. They were slowly moving closer, their glances heated and very distracting. Finally they kissed deeply Adrien pulling Marinette into his lap to hug her close. They were a perfect fit. Nothing could feel better than just that moment. Marinette pushed her hands under Adrien’s shirt. He kept his hands ad her sides in a very respectable manner. She finally pulled back to look at him. 

“You know, you are allowed to… touch me more?” Marinette said her face turning red. 

Adrien let out a soft sigh and looked at her in the eyes “I know I can. I’m just…. Worried that I’ll disappoint you.” 

“Why would you disappoint me? You being with me is a dream come true.” Marientte smiled sweetly. Adrien gave a little shrug “Seriously, tell me.”

“Well… I’m inexperienced. I don’t really know how to touch and make sure you like it.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “And I have to try to be as good or better than Luka....” his eyes had drifted off to the side, unable to look at her.

“Adrien.” Marinette touched his cheek getting him to look at her once again “What happened with Luka and I was honestly not my best idea.”

“But He’s such a great guy and sweet and understanding-”

“Yes, but it was never going to work between him and I. We had our fling after you and Kagami started to date publicly.” Marinette sat back and closed her eyes remembering the jealousy and pain she felt. “I needed to try to move on. I was completely obsessed with you. It was kinda stalkery…” She took in a deep breath “and so Luka and I started to date. He helped me realize that I should treat you like a normal human. If it wasn’t for that, I would still be the stuttering mess you knew when you first met me.” 

“So that’s what changed.” Adrien sighed “But I still have to try to outbeat your first time… when you’ll be my first… Why did you and Luka split anyway?” He asked curious.

Marinette blushed and bit her lower lip “The first time he and I had… sex… I… “ Marinette closed her eyes and covered her face her next words were so soft Adrien barely heard them “I called your name out not his…”

Adrien’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped “You-”

“I know!” Marinette exclaimed “It was horrible!” Adrien laughed and pulled her to him again

“Thank you mari. That helps. I’ll try to do a little research. I still want us to wait though.” 

Marinette looked at him sheepishly “I’m okay with that.” she nodded “But you can still let your hands roam a little” she smiled and took a breath before they continued to kiss. 

Her dream soon shifted and she was holding her breath because of the smoke. Everywhere there was smoke and fire. She was in her living room and everything she knew was burning. She couldn’t breathe. She tried to move but as she did the roof began to fall around her. Still everywhere was fire and she couldn’t breathe. She tired to cry out for help, but she choked on the smoke. She tried and tried but nothing happened. Liquid smoke filled her lungs as she felt herself falling, but she couldn’t escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll leave you guys like this until Monday. A big thank you to MaraJadeblu for the feedback and suggestions in previous chapters. Its thanks to you that this chapter was revised. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who comments and supports me. I'm so happy and proud that yesterday at Thanksgiving I couldn't shut up about you all. I literally read the comments to my family.
> 
> Seriously, you have no idea how much happiness you guys give me. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!!!! I warned you.

Adrien looked at the clock on his computer. It had been over an hour since Marinette went into the bath. He walked over to the door and knocked on it. He could still hear the jets in the tub on.

“Purrincess?” He called playfully. He put his ear against the door to hear a response but he heard nothing. “Mari?” He called a little more panicked. 

“Adrien, is everything okay?” Tikki asked flying over with a cookie in her hands. 

“I don’t know. Marinette has been in the bath for a while. She’s not responding to my knocking but if she fell asleep again then that would explain it…” He looked worried 

“If you’d like I can check on her?” Tikki asked 

“Please?” He smiled at the kwami. She phased through the door and went to Marinette. She was back quickly though worry in her eyes 

“She’s under the water! I couldn’t move her.” Tikki said in a panic. 

Adrien didn’t even think twice before opening the door to get Marinette out of the tub. She was dead weight as he pulled her out, like a rag doll. “No…” he said noticing the lack of rising and falling from her chest. Quickly he began performing CPR on her. He counted as he tried pumping the water out of her lungs. He blew air in, but nothing. He started up once more. It took two more tries but finally she coughed up the water. Adrien pulled a towel around her then pulled her into his lap resting his forehead against her shoulder. “Thank goodness.” he breathed in relief. She continued to cough a little 

“Adrien?” She asked between coughs 

“Yes Mari, I’m here. Please, please never do that again. Please don’t leave me alone...” He still had tears in his eyes when he lifted his head to look at her properly. He looked so afraid as if he was just about to lose everything. “I-I don't know what I’d do if anything happened to you…” 

“Oh Kitty….” she said softly “I’m not going anywhere. It was just an accident. I must have fallen asleep is all…” She coughed a little more “I promise I will always be by your side.” She wiped a tear from his cheek as he rested his face in her palm. 

***

Adrien picked Marinette up bridal style and carried her to his bed hugging her close. He fell onto the bed still hugging her to him. He didn’t care that they were both soaked. He just kissed her deeply letting all his worry melt with their kisses. She moved into a slightly more comfortable position resting her body against his. She wanted the physical contact with him. Heck, she needed it. She deepened their kissed nibbling on his lower lip before sucking it into her mouth. She felt his reaction immediately and felt her cheeks warm up. She moved to gently add pressure to his groin making a soft gasp escaped his lips.

“Marinette….” He said softly his hands moving from her back to her waist “I don’t want you to feel like you have to…”

“I know. I want to.” She said softly sitting up and removing the towel that was trapped between them. “Do you?” she asked

He nodded slowly “But are you sure?” He asked back.

“I’m positive. Adrien, my prince, my kitty, I need you”

That was all the confirmation he needed to hear. He was nervous, he didn’t want to disappoint her. He felt her hands push his shirt up so he helped her by removing it. She gently scratched down his chest making him suck in a breath. She could feel his excitement growing. She reached between them and gently undid the button of his jeans scooting herself down his legs with her hands under his waistband to pull everything off. He blushed deeply as he was freed of his clothing. She just smiled giving him a grin and walked over to her purse. She grabbed the small box out and pulled out the gift her friend had given to her. Adrien couldn’t take his eyes off her. Marinette pulled the wrapper open and quickly slid the condom on her boyfriend’s erection. He let out a soft moan as she positioned herself above him. He placed his hands on her hips giving her the stability she needed so she could slide down and take control. 

He enjoyed watching her eyes close in pleasure as she began to move her hips. He looked over to the door, glad it was closed as he let out a grunt his hips starting to thrust up into her. She let out a yelp at first so he stopped, worried he had hurt her. 

“I’m sorry… did I hurt you?” he asked looking at her.

“No.” She chuckled her walls clenching around him as she did. “I just wasn’t expecting it. It felt good.” She smiled at him encouragingly.

He nodded and continued thrusting once again with her grinding. Soon they were in a rhythm. Their thoughts only of each other. She had her hands tangled in his hair as his hands gripped her rear. The kissed wildly and finally he pulled her down holding her against him as he felt his release. As soon as he started she felt her walls clench harder as her own release began. She shivered and shook, biting her lower lip to keep in her moans, before ultimately collapsing on him. He hugged her kissing her neck and shoulder as they panted for breath together. 

“Wow…” Adrien gasped “You’re amazing.” he said looking at her feeling amazed

“You aren’t so bad yourself.” Marinette winked playfully slowly pulling away. “I better get dressed before my parents get back…” She giggled

“Me too.” He pulled her into one more deep kiss “How on earth am I going to keep my hands off you now?” 

“I don’t know, but I’m sure you’ll find a way.” She pulled the towel around her before going to her room where Nathalie has delivered and hung new clothes up for her, all of Gabriel brand of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'd think as a married woman I'd be better at writing smut. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it either way.
> 
> It'll probably be another week until the next chapter. I've officially hit a block. Maybe it's because I'm sick or maybe its because I suck at making original akuma. Either way sorry if you have to wait too long.
> 
> BUT as always thank you guys for reading and commenting. I really enjoy hearing what you guys want.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I made a lot of progress today, so you are going to get a few chapters.

Tom and Sabine didn’t return until well after ten that night. They had gone to the house to see if anything could be saved. Unfortunately, it seemed like everything was gone. The fire department believed it was arson, but were not sure where who would find the culprit. Without any leads, they went back to the manor. They went up to check on the children, making sure they were in bed and asleep. They went to Adrien’s room first, finding both children asleep there. 

“I’m not sure I’m alright with this…” Tom muttered as Sabine smiled gently. 

“I don’t think we have much of a choice dear.” Sabine walked in and kissed her daughter’s forehead then went to the other side and kissed Adrien’s. “Look how peacefully she’s sleeping. I think this will be good for her. And I trust Adrien to be good to her and respect us.”

“I’m sure you’re right honey, but she’s our little girl…” Tom looked like he was about to cry

“She’s about to be an adult Tom. Speaking of, we better talk to Gabriel tomorrow. We need to figure out where we are going to host our holiday party.” 

~

The next morning Adrien woke up to Marinette being the big spoon. He smiled softly and gently pulled himself away from her. He set the alarm to go off in about half an hour. Enough time for him to get her some food and get back and still have them make it in time for school. He quickly changed and went to the kitchen where he found Tom and Sabine baking.

“Good morning Adrien.” Sabine smiled as she rolled the dough out 

“Good morning Son.” Tom said at the exact same time. 

“Good morning Mr- Tom, Sabine” He smiled “I came down to get something for breakfast for Marinette. 

“Oh Tom, Isn’t that sweet” 

“It is.” Tom smiled knowingly “Now Adrien, I want to know something, what are your intentions to Marientte?”

“Excuse me sir?” Adrien asked confused

“Well, we saw Marinette sharing your bed Adrien.” Sabine explained

“Oh, I’m sorry. She was having nightmares and so I thought it might help if I was close…” Adrien smiled sheepishly at them “But someday, I plan to marry her. After we graduate I want to propose. I’m thinking either at Andre’s or on a candlelit rooftop…” Adrien was looking past them in his daydream. 

Sabine giggled, “That seems very romantic.” 

Tom was tearing up and pulled Adrien into a hug “Yes. I love it. And maybe she will take over your father’s business while you take over ours!” He said excitedly. “And you’ll have two- no three kids!”

“And a hamster! You know how much she loves hamsters!” Adrien said agreeing to this wild fantasy. 

“Okay boys. I think you have time before you need to worry about all that” Sabine laughed as she put fresh croissants on a plate with butter and jam. “Go enjoy breakfast Adrien. Tell Marinette to come say goodbye to us before you guys head to school.”

Adrien agreed as he took the plate and ran upstairs with the food. He put the plate on the desk, turned the alarm off, then crawled into the bed, to a tossing and turning Marinette. “Purrincess” He purred as he pulled her into his arms “Rise and shine my love” he said lips starting to kiss her neck then her shoulder. She made some noises of sleepy resistance but finally she began waking up. 

“Good Morning my handsome prince.”

“There’s my beautiful princess.” He smiled at her “I brought you breakfast.” he said as he leaned down to kiss her. She kissed back leaning closer into him.

“As much as I am addicted to your lips, and for that matter all other parts of you, I think I need actual food.”

“Well good, for your chat in shining black leather went and slain a dragon just to bring you the very best croissants Paris has to offer.” He quickly moved out of the bed and offered her a hand as he bowed. He took her to their breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe how cute? Anyway first of two chapters I plan of posting today.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay fun chapter!

“Absolutely not.” 

Sabine blinked in shock at Gabriel’s words. Gabriel wasn’t even looking at her when he spoke. She felt a shiver of anger run up her spine and took a deep calming breath. “Gabriel, I know we have been asking a lot of you, but with Christmas right around the corner, we just want the kids to have a good time.” She tried to reason with him.

“No. You are guests in my house. I will not allow there to be some wild party happen. It would be a bad image.” 

“It wouldn’t be a wild party. A few of the kids’ close friends and our immediate family. It might even be nice to invite your family as well. I’m sure Adrien would love it.” 

“I will again tell you no. Now if you would stop bothering me so I can get back to work?” He growled at the woman. Sabine clenched her fists and slammed the door behind her. He was such an infuriating man. Never in her life had someone pushed her buttons like that. Seeing him interact with Adrien made her even angrier. He was so cold, as if Adrien wasn’t even his. She wasn’t sure what else, but something about him made her skin crawl. She just didn’t trust the man. 

~

Gabriel smirked as Sabine slammed the door with her rage. He could feel the rage grow as the small woman stomped away. “I think it might be the perfect time for a new akuma.” Gabriel muttered to himself as he pressed the buttons to bring him to his lair. There Nooroo waited quietly. He was shocked to see his master after all this time, but before he could say anything, Gabriel called him to the miraculous. Hawkmoth smiled as Sabine’s rage was still potent. He released the akuma allowing it to fly threw his home. The dark butterfly flew through the house, but as it approached Sabine, her anger was dimming. So instead the butterfly flew out the window to a different source. 

The young woman was walking along the street with tears in her eyes. It was a rough year for her but this holiday was even worse. Her father had just told her that he had to work on Christmas. She had just moved in with him, since her parents split up when she was young. She couldn’t remember ever spending christmas with him. And this year he promised he would be with her. But now…. The butterfly flew onto her hat transforming her into ghost dressed in clothes from the victorian era. Her coloring was all green and red to represent Christmas. 

“HIgh Spirit, I am Hawkmoth. I grant you the power of mental infiltration.” His said in the warm hypnotic voice he used on his victims. “With this power you may teach people to change their minds. But power like this comes at a cost. Bring me the miraculous of Chat Noir and Ladybug.”

Hawkmoth was confident in his new akuma. He had never felt so much pain and sorrow as he did when the akuma touched her. It almost rivaled his own feelings when it came to losing his wife. He heard a cough behind him and looked back at Nathalie and dropped his transformation, knowing the akuma could be left to her own devices for the time being. High spirit flew into the sky melding with the clouds. To get time with her father she just needed to change one man’s mind. Her father’s employer. For her plan to work, it needed to snow.

“Your getting weaker.” Gabriel said softly as she held her chest trying to get the cough to subside. 

“I’m fine sir.” Nathalie said regaining herself and standing up straight. “I just thought you’d want to know that Adrien and our guests are planning on going out for charoling.” 

“I better make sure they are at least dressed appropriately.” He said in a condescending voice as they retreated leaving Nooroo alone once again. Gabriel caught the small group on the steps getting ready to walk to meet with everyone else. Gabriel cleared his voice to get their attention then walked around them. “You are clashing in colors. If you wanted to do something like this you should have asked for coordinated outfits.” 

“Mr. Agreste, we don’t need to match. We just need to have fun and stay warm.” Marinette smiled at him. “Plus we are meeting up with other students from our school.”

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, you of all people should understand from a design point why this is a problem.” Gabriel chided her 

“I don’t think you understand that, people really don’t care.” Adrien said looking at his father “We are going and we are not going to change.” 

“Just remember that the paparazzi will be all over you. I don’t want any PR problems. Do you understand me Adrien?” 

“Yes father.” Adrien rolled his eyes.

“Would you like to join us Mr. Agreste?” Tom offered before his wife could silence him

“Oh honey, I’m sure Mr. Agreste s far to busy to do something with us, commoners” Sabine said happily as the snow began to fall “We better hope this weather stays soft like this.” Gabriel sent a glare at the woman as the snow began to settle on his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so it might be a little mean to leave you like this. But trust me when I tell you the next few chapters are exciting and worth the wait. 
> 
> I really hope you like where I am taking you! Leave any new ideas that you want to see. Do you want to see more slice of life? More fluff? More smut? maybe a romance between Kagami and Luka? (Okay that's probably going to make its way into the story either way if I'm honest...)
> 
> But anyway thank you for reading. Seriously, you rock


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys it's the chapter I was excited to show you!

That night, Gabriel settled in bed. He couldn’t see the white snowflake mark on his head. He couldn’t know that High Spirit was targeting him. He couldn’t know her father was employed by him. And so he fell asleep. But his dreams sucked him deeper than subconsciousness, into a memory of High Spirit’s choosing.

Gabriel sat in the living room sipping cider as Emilie picked up the baby who was cooing and reaching for her. She smiled brightly as she hugged him. 

“Oh Amalie.” Emilie said tears in her eyes. “He’s beautiful...” 

“Yes he is..” Amalie smiled looking past her sister at the man in the chair as she held the second baby. 

“And you don’t know who the father is?” Emilie asked her twin as she played with the happy child. 

Amalie paused and shook her head, “I have no idea.” she sighed as she fed the fussy baby. “But you still never told me when you are planning on having one of your own.”

Emilie’s bright happy smile faltered, “Actually…” she sighed “I found out I cannot conceive. It’s impossible for me to have a baby.” 

“Oh no…” Amalie put the now quiet baby back in his bassinet and went to hug her sister. “I’m so sorry to hear that.” She honestly wasn’t surprised though. Gabriel had already told her, not that he knew that. “You should take one of mine then. It’s only right. After all I’m not married and raising both would be difficult as a single mother.” Emilie blinked in surprise at the offer.

“Amalie, that is a very… generous offer….” Gabriel said watching the woman. She had to up to something. 

“Oh Gabe, you know it’s the most logical thing to do. You know how much emilie always wanted a family of her own, and this way you have a son to take on your legacy.” She smiled at the man as if she were taunting him, challenging him. He didn’t trust her. “But I really ought to put the boys down for their nap. You don’t have to make a decision now.” She went to take the happy baby from his Aunt Emilie. 

“Can I put them to bed?” Emilie asked not wanting to put the child down quite yet. 

“Of course.” Amalie beamed. She let Emalie walk out of the room pushing the one bassinet, carrying the other baby in her arms.

“What are you planning Amalie?” Gabriel asked his voice hard. The woman turned to look at him.

“Whatever do you mean?” She asked innocently

“Don’t play coy. We both know those boys belong to me. What do you want?”

“I want you to take a baby, and pay me child support. Oh and hush money of course. You don’t want to ruin your precious image by showing how unfaithful you are.”

Gabriel shot to his feet face red with fury “You know damn well that you snuck into my room and seduced me pretending to be your sister!” he hissed in her face.

“Oh but who would Emilie believe? You or her sister?” Amalie smirked at the man. “It’s not my fault you chose the wrong twin.” She met his eyes then pulled on his jacket to pull him into a deep passionate kiss. It took a few moments before he pushed the woman back

“Enough, I told you long ago this was over and that I despise you.” Gabriel took a few steps back worried that if he didn’t put distance between them that more might happen.

“Oh but Gabe, that's why there is so much passion between us. The hate is what made things so hot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, so I have to know what you think? I was really excited for this. PLEASE comment?
> 
> And as always thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter 20!!!
> 
> I can't believe I've had enough material for this much... 
> 
> Slight warning, this is the torture chapter for Gabe so it might be a little freaky
> 
> Anywho! Enjoy!

High Spirit slowly transitioned things. She went through the next few years where they raised the child. Soon she started noticing that Emilie was getting paler. She slowed the memory to one of just Gaberiel and Emile in his office. She began coughing a lot and she only seemed to be getting sicker. 

“Emilie, you’re worrying me.” Gabriel said softly holding his wife’s hand as they sat on the lounger. “Why haven’t you seen the doctor?” 

“I have Gabe.” Emilie said a sadness in her eyes “they don’t know what’s wrong with me.” She lightly touched the broach that she wore in the shape of a peacock. “All they know is that my lungs seem to be dissolving.”

“I can’t lose you Em.” Gabriel said softly “There has to be something I can do?” 

“Just love our baby boy Gabe. We used to talk about how much you wanted a big happy family, but you can barely look at our son.”

“That’s because he’s not ours…” Gabriel whispered.

“But he is ours. We are raising him. Blood doesn’t mean as much as you make it out to be. Out of anyone, you of all people should know that since you were adopted.”

High Spirit smiled, this was information she could use. His love for Emilie, the knowledge that Adrien doesn’t know. Her plan began forming as the memory around Gabriel started to turn into a nightmare of her own creation.

Gabriel was kissing his wife as the door swung open violently.

“HOW COULD YOU!?” the clone of his wife screamed. The Emilie in his arms soon turned into Amalie as the clone was slowly turning to ash. “How could you hurt me like this Gabe?” He couldn’t talk to defend himself as he grabbed Emilie, his touch caused her arms to fall off. She was cracking in front of him “Did you really think that tube would keep me alive?” Gabriel tried to plead with his wife to calm down to work through things, but she was already too broken to save. 

He was then standing next to her casket. He touched the cold skin of his dead wife a tear running down his face. “Emilie…” he whispered

“Don’t you touch her.” Adrien’s sharp voice said as he grabbed the man’s arm “What are you doing here father? You did this to her you know. You gave her the peacock miraculous and you couldn’t allow your image to be ruined by admitting to the public that she couldn’t conceive. She did all this to try to create you the perfect child.” 

“Do you think I don’t know that?!” Gabriel snapped at the young man. 

“I could kill you for doing this.” Adrien said darkly as another him appeared “Or maybe your other son will.”

“Hello, father.” the cold voice of Felix spoke as he pulled a gun out from behind his back 

Felix and Adrien took their time on the older Agreste, shooting him in the knees to keep him from running away and then slowly breaking his different bones. He wasn’t sure how, but he felt his skin splitting as if a knife was tearing him apart.

“I will never get a Christmas with my father because of you.” Felix’s words echoed with the voice of a girl. Finally he understood the nightmares and the torment. 

“Nooroo, darkwings rise” he called with every atom in his body.

The spell broke when he changed forms. He pulled the akuma from the girl before him and called Nathalie to his room. She came right away and he akumatized her.

“Fixer, take her memory and return her home.” Hawkmoth said panting. He was still in pain from the lacerations on his body where he was being cut in his dream. When Fixer returned he dropped her akumatization and his transformation. He sat exhausted with his head between his hands. 

“Sir?” Nathalie asked in a whisper.

“Thank you.” He said softly “In the morning send a memo out to all branches of the company. No one is to work on Christmas. It will now be a paid holiday.” 

“As you wish sir.” she smiled softly as she began cleaning at the cuts on him “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just… remembering.” he said in a cold tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my attempt at torturing Gabe. Hopefully I did an interesting job of it? Next chapter will be the start of the night of the Gala. Don't you just love the term gala?  
Unfortunately the Christmas chapter probably won't be posted until after the new year. because work has me doing extra hours :( 
> 
> Anyway as always thank you for reading and let me know what more you want to see? I have a few ideas but I need more stuff between things. ^_^


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Stupid holidays lol

Friday seemed to come with not enough time. Adrien and Marinette walked into the manor covered in the snow and running late. Gabriel met them in the entry an angrier than normal look on his face. He stared them down and their laughing stopped immediately. 

“You’re late” Gabriel spoke harshly speaking mostly to his son.

“We were hoping to wait out the snow. Since when do you care when we get home?” Adrien asked looking at him. 

“Since tonight is the night of the Fashion Christmas Gala. Nathalie had your clothing setup in your seperate rooms to get ready. You will find a hair and make-up artist in your rooms as well. Marnette, you have three choices of dress. Now go, your limo will be here in an hour to pick you up.” Gabriel didn’t give them time to respond as he walked away.

“Well I guess we better go get ready.” Adrien kissed Marinette’s cheek walking her to the door of her room looking past her at the different dresses hanging “I’d love to see you in that red one someday.” he winked.

“Not going to happen. One, red is a little too on point, two, its reserved for our wedding.” She laughed “Go get ready my prince.”

Adrien smiled as she walked into the room and greeted the stylist kindly before closing the door. The dress she chose was an off the shoulder, floor length mint chiffon dress with a high split on its right side. The bodice has the mint chiffon with emerald lace designs making butterflies and leaves down her arms. Her make up made her eyes stand out and she was given an emerald mint and black masquerade mask to match her dress and shoes. It took just over an hour to be ready. When she looked in the mirror her hair was curled then pulled into a loose updo. It took a ton of product to get the elegant look. She slipped on the black and emerald kitten heels and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a princess. She heard a gentle knock on the door and her parents walked in.

“Oh sweety” Sabine wiped a tear from her eye “You look so beautiful.”

“Almost the spitting image of your mom when she went to winter formal with me. Just in a more modern dress.” Tom smiled at Marinette

“Your prince is waiting for you” Sabine winked at her daughter

“Thank you Maman. Thank you Papa.” She kissed them both on the cheek then followed them to the entrance where Adrien was waiting. He matched her perfectly having more emerald and black on his tux with the mint being a highlight. His mask was the male version of hers though. His breath caught as he turned to watch her walk down the steps. Tom, being the loving father he was, started taking pictures of Marinette then of the two of them together. 

“You look exquisite.” Adrien said looking into the blue eyes of his love

“And you look so grand yourself.” Marinette giggled taking his hand. “So is the car ready?”

“Limo is here yes. And I was just told we are picking up another passenger.” Adrien sighed, unsure if he should tell her who they were.

“Oh, good. You can tell me more in the limo.” Marinette seemed to catch onto his uneasiness and just held the black wristlet close to her. She needed to get Tikki into Adrien’s jacket because right now she was hiding in her skirts. Adrien walked Marinette to the limo and slid in after her putting the window up between the driver and them. Tiiki flew out of Marinette’s skirts making the young couple laugh. “So who are we getting Adrien?”

Adrien took a deep breath “We are picking Kagami up. Apparently my father arranged it so we give her a ride.”

“Oh!” she nodded “I haven’t seen her for a while. Is this going to be awkward?” 

“I hope not.” Adrien confessed. “We only really see each other at fancy events and fencing now.”

When they arrived at the Tsurugi residence, Kagami was already waiting outside in a long, pleated dress with a halter bodice. The material was an aqua satin at the top slowly turning to black with the gradient color. She had a silver poinsettia hairpin in her hair. She gave the driver a piece of paper as he opened the door for her to get in. She sat beside Marinette and took the girls hand. 

“You look amazing” The two girls said simultaneously then giggled. 

Kagami smiled happily at her friends. “I’m so pleased you two finally got together.”

Marinette squeezed the girls hand “Thank you. I hope there are no hard feelings?” 

Kagami shook her head, “You actually inadvertently set me up with my date for the evening…” 

“Oh? And who would that be?” Adrien asked since they were driving away from the party.

“Oh you’ll see.” Kagami said mysteriously. Adrien and Kagami tried to get Marinette to be less nervous about her first public appearance to the higher class. As they drove Marinette looked around recognizing her friends’ boat house. On the top deck stood Luka dressed to the 9s fiddling with his suit. Marinette looked back at Kagami in shock. She hadn’t seen much of him since they broke up the previous year. Adrien felt his stomach drop. He wasn’t yet sure how to feel about the other boy.

Luka got into the quiet limo and first looked at Marinette before blinking in shock at seeing her, “Hi Mari.” He said softly, “You look radiant. I’m happy for you.” He took his seat next to Kagami and kissed her cheek “And you look ethereal” he spoke gently to his girlfriend. The dress seemed to be made with his hair in mind as she took his hand and leaned against him.

“Does your mom know about this?” Adrien asked cautiously but still couldn’t look the other boy in the eyes. 

“No. And she can’t know. She’d kill me…” Kagami said sadly “But I think he and I fit perfectly together.”

“You used to say that about Adrien.” Marinette said before she could stop herself making the other three look at her. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be. I thought we were a perfect fit, but we were more like the exact piece to two separate puzzles.” Kagami said and looked at Luka for help with the explanation.

“Like you and Adrien, she in the yin to my yang.” Luka explained keeping his eyes on the japanese girl. Marientte settled into Adrien’s arm and nodded. 

“I understand.” She said “And I’m very happy for you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is only part 1 of the night, hopefully I'll have the next chapter done soon but with my birthday this weekend I'm not sure how soon it will be up. Anyway as always let me know what you think and thank you for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the holidays are over, and hopefully so is my family drama. Here is what I have written so far, its a little more angst than I planned but it seemed the most natural to go this way for the time being. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

And Marinette was. Luka and Kagami deserved happiness. That didn’t mean she didn’t feel any jealousy. He was her first after all. After Luka took Kagami to the dancefloor Marinette looked at Adrien with some annoyance. 

“Did you know they were coming?” She asked her voice a hissed whisper. 

“Not until my father told me while you were getting ready.” Adrien said shocked at her tone. “Why does it matter?”

“It doesn’t” marinette said crossing her arms. 

“I can tell it bothers you. Tell me why please Mari?” Adrien asked as he saw that Marinette was watching Luka and Kagami dance across the room. He felt a pang of hurt as his eyebrows knit together a little “You’re jealous.”

“I am not!” She snapped at him “And honestly can you make it more awkward? You couldn’t even look at Luka.” She accused 

“Yeah because how am I supposed to live up to whatever standards he set? He was your first and you’re jealous that he is with someone else. You can’t even admit to it.” Adrien could feel his frustration growing with his girlfriend. “I’m going to go mingle. You can keep pining for your ex since I’m not good enough.” Adrien spoke the words harshly before leaving Marinette at the table. Maybe it was the stress of everything making the air tense between them. It was strange. He didn’t know why he was so upset with her. 

Marinette sighed and watched her boyfriend go. He was being ridiculous. Of course she wasn’t jealous or pining. How could he even say that? She loved him. He was the only one she could imagine a future with. Maybe it was just the stress from losing everything. Maybe he was actually the one jealous. After all Kagami was his first girlfriend. She crossed her arms as he walked to some older designers. This was an opportunity of a lifetime. She couldn’t let things go on like this. She sighed going to mingle herself. 

For the first half hour they stayed away from each other. But finally everyone was called back to their tables for dinner. Luka and Kagami arrived first, Luka pulling out Kagami’s chair before pushing it back in for her after she sat. He took the seat beside her, the round table only fitting the four of them. Marinette took the seat across from Kagami and between Luka and Adrien. Adrien was picking at the salad placed before him, the air still very tense.

“Is everything okay?” Luka asked the other couple as Kagami squeezed his hand. 

“Yeah.” Adrien said with a shrug. 

“Fine” Marinette agreed.

Kagami looked at her boyfriend and shook her head “Adrien, you were my first friend. I know that you’re unhappy.”

“And Marinette, your song is very off. I can tell you are lying.” Luka said softly. “I hope this isn’t because of me?”

“No Luka of course not!” Marinette said quickly trying to comfort the older boy

“Well…” Adrien sighed “I guess I wasn’t expecting to see my girlfriends ex boyfriend tonight.” the blonde spoke honestly. 

“I’m sorry if that bothers you Adrien.” Kagami said “I should have told you sooner.” 

“No, no this is on me. Luka you’re an amazing guy, but how am I supposed to hold a flame to how amazing you are?” Adrien finally looked at the blue haired boy embarrassed.

Luka chuckled and shook his head “You’re kidding right? Both of these girls fell for you long before they fell for me. You were always Marinette’s. You were her soul mate. I just helped her grow some. And Kagami was yours first. She and I only started dating after we realized you two were meant for eachother. If anything. I should be jealous of you.” He smiled warmly at his friends.

Adrien shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “But Luka, I didn’t go as far as you did.” He said his face burning pink. He never expected to have this conversation tonight. 

“Adrien, don’t” Marinette said looking at him pleadingly

“Luka?” Kagami asked confused at what they were talking about. She and Luka hadn’t gotten so far.

“Adrien. She called your name.” Luka said simply “Marinette was never mine. Even if we went farther than you and Kagami did, she was always yours. I never stood a chance.” Luka said a little hurt in his voice. “You have absolutely nothing to be afraid of. We never even finished.”

Marinette’s face was red with how embarrassed and angry she was with Adrien. She couldn’t believe that he brought that up. “I’m going to freshen up” She said pushing herself from the table quickly. Both Luka and Adrien stood up and watched her go regretfully knowing that they couldn’t follow her. Kagami sighed and stood up once she finished her bite. 

“I’ll go. You two talk it out. You both have issues to work through.” She said as she made her way much more calmly to the bathroom. She opened the door quietly. “Marinette?” She called softly as she walked in to find her friend in front of a mirror holding back the tears in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry Kagami. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” She said as she tried to wipe the tears away without ruining her makeup. 

“I do.” Kagami smiled softly. “Luka was your first boyfriend, and though you love Adrien, its hard to see him with someone else.” She shrugged “Because I feel similar. I love Luka, but Adrien was my first boyfriend and I’m a little jealous of you two. Especially now that I know that you and Luka… “ She sighed “I’m sorry that this is awkward. I just want us all to go back to having fun and being friends.”

Marinette sighed “You’re right Kagami. It’s silly of me. And you are such a good couple. I just…” She sighed “I think that between this drama and the house drama I’d rather focus on this?” She seemed a little embarrassed by this. “And it’s so stupid that I am so focussed on that when this would be the perfect night to start networking.”

Kagami chuckled “Marinette. You’re beautiful, and strong. You can handle anything that is thrown your way. And Adrien will alway be right there. With you.” She took her friends hand “And want to know a secret?”

“What?”

“Adrien had a crush on you while he and I were together. I’m not sure if he even realized it, but that’s why he and I were only together for a short time. He looked at you like Flynn Rider looked at Rapunzel in the boat scene.” Kagami smiled knowing the first time she saw that movie was with Marinette. “There was no way I was going to compete.” Marinette hugged Kagami in a soft hug

“Thank you. Hopefully I didn’t upset Adrien too much with my attitude.” She didn’t want to let the other girl go. She was a great friend.

“Oh I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it up to him.” Kagami laughed pulling back a little “Let’s get back to the boys. I’m sure that they worked out the issues by now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is that chapter. I'm currently working on the next chapter. And hopefully the chapter after it will be of the holidays. Again sorry for the huge wait between chapters. I hope to get back on track with writing again now that my time won't be filled with my family issues. 
> 
> As always thank you all for reading and let me know what you like, what you don't like and what you want to see in the future. I can't wait to hear from you all!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I didn't make it on monday, you can blame my husband for distracting me all weekend and having monday off with me...
> 
> Anyway this chapter has sexual content. If you want to skip that part then skip the *** part. Otherwise enjoy!

As the Kagami walked away from the table Luka looked at Adrien. The blonde was his friend, he never had wanted Adrien to be hurting like this. The musician took his seat again, the tension in the air so palpable, it could be cut with a knife. Finally Adrien looked at Luka and sighed. 

“I’m sorry.” Adrien finally said softly. “I ruined the fun evening that you and Kagami were having.”

“Adrien, you should never be sorry for talking through how you feel.” Luka said sincerely “Do you want to know something?” 

“Sure.” Adrien wasn’t honestly sure if he did want to know whatever it is Luka was going to share with him, but he’d be a jerk if he said no.

“Do you remember how I was trying to find Marinette’s melody? Ever since I first met her I was trying to find her song. The sound of her soul?” Luka paused watching Adrien, who nodded, unable to find any words to respond. “Well, for years I searched. And I never could quite pin it down. Something was always off about it.”

“Okay?” Adrien was really confused

“Well, I like to write the song of all those I am close too. Most are easy to pick up on and write. Others are a little more complicated. But anyway, I decided to try to work on someone else. Someone else who I’ve been working on and not quite being able to find the right keys for. Finally I realized why. The notes that were missing in her song were yours. You both have such a unique rhythm, but neither of them sound quite right without the other. The universe made you for her and her for you. It wasn’t until after I tried dating her that I realized this, but this is the truth.” Luka smiled gently at the blonde “And when you two get married, I want to play you your song for the first dance.” 

“Thank you Luka. You’re so understanding and I honestly feel like even more of a jerk for attacking you.” Adrien sighed sadly

“No, you’re stressed. I get it.” Luka chuckled “Plus I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t jealous. Both of the girls I liked at one point were obsessed with you. And honestly if I was a girl I would be too. You’re rich, famous, talented, attractive. It’s no wonder that they liked you.” 

“But Luka, you’re so down to earth and attractive. You’re so talented with instruments. And honestly I thought Marinette liked you for the longest time…” Adrien chuckled “I always thought you were the guy she was crushing on.”

Luka stared at Adrien in disbelief “You’re serious?” He asked shaking his head. Then they started laughing together. Both felt better and honestly a little stupid at feeling jealous. “Listen Adrien. I’m very happy with Kagami. And I’m pretty sure Marinette is very happy with you. That being said. If you hurt her. I will hurt you. She’s like a sister to me.”

“I guess I better give you the same warning then. Truce?” Adrien offered his hand to the other boy who took it. 

“Truce” 

Marinette and Kagami returned to the boys who were joking and laughing, obviously much better than when Kagami left them. The girls exchanged a look of pleasant surprise. The main course had arrived at the table and Luka and Adrien got the chairs for each of the girls when they noticed that they had returned.

“I’m afraid to ask what we missed” Kagami said kissing Luka’s cheek. 

“Well, after we talked for a bit, we both felt better and now we are talking about the next kitty section practice date. Especially after the fall Rose took off the stage when she was dancing.” Adrien said as he kissed the top of Marientte’s head. 

“Yikes” MArinette flinched remembering that practice session “She needs to get a little more spacial awareness.” 

“So says the clutz of the class?” Kagami teased playfully.

“Fair enough” Mzarientte laughed

They finished the dinner full of laughs and smiles. Marinette was still a little upset with Adrien, but they would talk about that later, behind closed doors. After dinner Adrien introduced Marinette to some of the other designers in the area. Most of them already knew her name because of the contest she had won a few years ago. She mingled taking their cards and putting them in her small bag to be able to follow them. She made a mental note to get cards made to give out during the next event. 

As the night went on, Adrien took Marinette to dance. She forgot she was supposed to be mad at him because she was so excited about meeting the other famous designers. He smiled as she was so animated about how the rival of Gabriel mentioned trying to steal her away from Gabriel designs. It was one of her dreams come true. As they danced Luka and Kagami joined them.

“May I cut in?” Luka asked with a smile. Adrien nodded offering Marinette’s hand to him

“Just as long as you bring her back.” Adrien joked.

“I promise. I’ll bring you back to her.” Luka laughed as he took Adrien’s hand shocking the blonde boy as Kagami took Marinette and they danced together that way. 

Everyone was in giggles, and Adrien didn’t even care that the paparazzi were having a field day with the square. The teens kept swapping partners and laughing amongst themselves. It was good that things were better. When they retreated to their Marinette yawned and rubbed her eyes. Adrien hadn’t realized how late it was getting. 

“Let me call the driver to come get us. I think it’s time we leave for the night.” He suggested. 

“You’re probably right.” Kagami nodded before stifling a yawn of her own. 

Adrien sent the message to the driver than took Marinette’s hand to help her to the front. He put his jacket around her, knowing that it will be much colder now that it was dark out. Luka did the same for Kagami. It had started to snow again tonight as they made their way to the car. The ride was relaxing and quiet. Kagami rested her head against Luka’s shoulder her eyes closed as they listened to the instrumental music deeply. 

Gorilla dropped Luka off first, then Kagami, then brought Adrien and Marientte home. It was past midnight when they got up to their room. Adrien went face first into the bed with a groan the kwamis going to their mini bed Marinette made for them hidden near the computer. MArientte looked at her boyfriend and shook her head as she slowly removed the designer clothing that was made just for her. Adrien shifted to start taking his own clothes off his hair looking messy, just like Chat’s. 

“I still can’t believe you embarrassed me like that.” Marinette spoke calmly looking at him. 

“I’m sorry I embarrassed you. I wish this would have happened at a more casual time.” Adrien stood shirtless before his girlfriend, who was now in her underwear. He pulled her into his arms to hug her. “I love you Mari, I really do. And now I understand that I can stop fearing being intimate with you.” He kissed her neck her body instantly starting to relax in his arms. 

Marinette’s head rolled to the side as her eyes closed enjoying the sensation. “You’re cheating.” she accused her tone more teasingly though. “You think that kissing me is going to distract me from being mad.” 

“Is it working?” Adrien asked as his lips moved up her neck to her lips.

“Yes” She pouted when he pulled away. She slowly pushed his pants off him eyes meeting his own. His hands moved from around her waist to her hips leaning down to kiss her again as his hands slowly pushed down her underwear. He was gentle but it was obvious he knew what he wanted. And honestly that was more exciting to her than anything.

***

She stepped out of her underwear letting him back her up into the bed. He gently pushed her to sit on the bed. He then pushed his boxers down and stood already erect before her as he knelt down. 

“I plan on making things up to you purrincess.” his voice was a purr as kissed her again before moving his lips down her neck once more, her head falling back as they made their way down to her exposed breasts. He licked each of her nipples lightly nibbling the flesh under as he kissed down her stomach. Her hands were gently running through his hair as he continued his kisses. 

Finally, Adrian was exactly where he wanted to be. He looked into the blue eyes of his girlfriend noticing that they had darkened with lust as she nodded giving him permission to do as he wished. He gently kissed her mound, moving to kiss the lips to her awaiting pussy. His tongue caressed them, not quite going inside but just playing with the tight folds. 

He heard her breath catch as he licked deeper, tongue running over her entrance up to her clitoris. Her body jerked from the sensitivity, tensing up instantly. He pulled back "I didn't hurt you did I?" The sweet boy had to verify before he would continue.

"No. It felt better than I thought it would" Marinette smiled down at him, gently caressing his face.

He kissed the palm of her hand before going back to his task burying his face into her. He focused on the clit, nibbling and sucking to get her ready for more. When she began to moan , he knew he was doing well. He lowered his head to slip his tongue into history her as his thumb found her magic button and began easily sliding over it. She was trying to keep herself quiet one of her hands covering her mouth as the other was locked in his golden locks. He began working faster, feeling her legs starting to tighten around him, her body shaking gently with every touch.

"Adrian!" She tried to moan quietly as he worked in keeping her on the edge. He wanted just her pleasure tonight. He knew that it would be a first for her and he needed the validation that he was good. He didn't stop until she was squirming and screaming his name as she held a pillow over her face. 

***

Adrian smiled, pulling back and slowly moving to lay with Marinette in the bed. Her body was limp, still quivering with the aftershocks of her pleasure as he pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead.

She smiled up at him lazily, placing a hand on his chest still trying to catch her breath. "I don't think I've ever felt anything so good" she gasped. "You're amazing"

"Thank you. I'm glad I could please you" he kissed the top of her head his heart singing with pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss not having an extra chapter for this. I am starting to get some writers block for this but want to continue it. Please give me some ideas or tell me your wants. Maybe that'll help spark something? 
> 
> Either way, thank you so much for reading and supporting me. I'll have the next chapter up once I start and finish it...


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Look a chapter on time for once! Big things so I hope you enjoy!

Over the next few days, Marinette and Adrien only grew closer, in mind, body, and spirit. You’d never see one without the other close behind. There were a few things they did alone, like bathroom breaks and sleepovers, which to Gabriel’s dismay were happening in his home without his approval. 

Sabine and Tom thought it would be a nice gesture to invite the extended family over for dinner on Christmas. They didn’t think that this would be a problem. Amalie was very excited to have her and Felix join them for dinner that evening. So excited, in fact, that they showed up the night before, with another unexpected guest. 

Marinette went to open the door as Adrien helped Tom set the table letting Sabine finish the christmas eve preparations. She was shocked to see Adrien’s aunt, cousin and the one girl that she couldn’t stand, Lila. 

“Um hello?” Marinette said looking at them. 

“MArinette!” Lila was the first to talk and hug her as if they were best friends. “How are you?” 

“Lila. What are you doing here?” Marinette asked feeling her spine tingle. It was eerie how similar Felix and Adrien looked. How similar Amalie and Emile looked. 

“Gabriel invited me. He said that there was a dinner going on and he wanted to invite a friend of Adrien to show that he approves of him having people here.” Marinette knew the girl was notorious for lying. But in this case she wasn’t sure what to believe.

“Marinette sweetheart, who is at the door?” Tom asked coming to see what was taking his daughter so long. “Oh! You must be Amalie and Felix. And Lila, you’re one of Mair’s classmates. I’m Tom, Marinette’s father. Won’t you three join us for dinner?” 

Marinette held in the groan as she forced a smile on her face. Amalie was the first to answer. “We would love to! It’s so nice to be so warmly welcomed. I knew we weren’t supposed to be here until tomorrow but I just couldn’t wait to see gabriel and Adrien again. And its been so long since we spend Christmas together.” She walked in following Tom her son right behind her and Lila beside him. 

The dinner was tense for the kids. Sabine and Tom really didn’t notice the atmosphere as they talked to Amalie, who was dominating the conversation. Dinner was almost done when Gabriel finally joined them. Nathalie walked in first freezing in shock at seeing the others there before going to her seat, to the left of Gabriel’s chair. Amalie, had taken Emilie’s chair on the right of Gabriel. 

“Hello Uncle.” Felix said looking at the man who took a seat at the head of the table. His tone was cold, a mirror of the patriarch. 

“Amalie. Felix. I was not expecting to see you.” He said trying to sound welcoming but it was obvious he did not want them there. “And Miss Rossi, I’m happy you were able to join us. I thought it would be enjoyable to have a friend near for Marinette and Adrien with everything that has happened.”

“You weren’t? We were invited to come for Christmas… How could we turn down an invitation to Christmas in Paris?” Amalie asked eyes meeting his.

“I will have Nathalie prepare rooms for you.”

“You should do that.” Amalie agreed 

“Nathalie.” Gabriel looked at his assistant. She had done this a few times in the past 

“Of course sir. I will give them their usual rooms.” She stood up and walked out to see to the rooms right away. 

Dinner didn’t last very long and Gabriel invited Lila to join them the following day since her mother was out of town for her work. Much to Adrien and Marinette’s dismay, she agreed. 

With an extra few enemies under the roof, it was hard for Marinette to sleep. She went to her designing room and continued re working on the dresses she was making for her friends. He had top of the line supplies this time so it was taking even less time to catch up to where she was. She was assuming that everyone was asleep but she heard someone else moving about. She looked out of her room into the hall to see light shining in Gabriel’s study. So naturally she went to investigate. 

“Gabriel, you could just pretend that I’m her. You did it once before…” Amalie’s voice was clear through the door. 

“You tricked me into thinking you were her!” Gabriel’s voice was an angry hiss. 

“That’s not true... “ Amalie’s voice was innocent sounding “You wanted me…”

“No. I. Did. Not.” Gabriel snapped every single word at her harshly. “You snuck into my bed, where my wife should have been.”

“Oh yes, the night I conceived the twins might have been a little sneaky. But every time before that wasn’t…” Marinette could hear her move closer to Gabriel's voice. “Don’t you remember all the wonderful times we had together before you met Emilie? Before you tossed me away like some used rag?” Her voice got a little hard at the end. 

“Amalie. Your obsession with me has got to end.” Gabriel’s spoke the words calmly. 

“You’re obsession with my sister should end. She left you. Abandoned you with our son.” Marinette gasped. Their son? Twins? Does that mean Emile was never Adrien’s mother? “I’m going to tell him the truth. He should know that he has a brother. A twin.” Her words rang out confirming Marinette’s suspicions. 

She heard Amalie moving away from Gabriel’s desk. She quickly made her way back to Adrien’s bedroom. She had to let him know. But what if letting him know would be a bad thing? Is it really her secret to tell him? He loves his mom so much even though she left without notice. Though he did say he found her in a coma. What was she going to do?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we are at the end of January and I STILL have not written the Christmas chapter. What did you think of this? Did you enjoy how I ended things? What do you think Marientte should do with this information? 
> 
> As always thanks for reading and I hope to hear your thoughts and wants for the future.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I disappeared for a while there. Between holidays, then moving and job hunting and family crisis all at once it's been chaotic. On the plus side things seem to be slowing down some so I seem to have more time to write again. Thank you all for waiting and here is the newest chapter!

The following morning the rest of Marientte’s family showed up. Amalie was having a field day with how angry Gabriel was at his house being full of people. First thing in the morning she joined the children for breakfast in the large dining room. It was tense, but Tom and Sabine were very sweet to her the entire time. Lila was making wonderful impressions on Felix, Roland and Gina. Adrien was mostly talking to Marinette’s parents as Amalie looked over Marinette.

“Oh Marinette!” Amalie gushed seeing the girl’s christmas dress. She looked like a little elf with green and red striped stockings and a green dress. “You look absolutely adorable!”

“Thank you Mademoiselle Graham de Vanilly” Marinette smiled at her. She still didn’t know how to react to last night's information. “You look lovely today too.”

“Oh you flatter me…” She waved a hand “So tell me dear, what is your intentions to Adrien? Do you love him?”

“With everything in my heart.” Marinette answered truthfully wondering where the woman was going with this?”

“And it has nothing to do with his money or father?” She asked quietly. Lila listened to Amalie as she realized how she could use this.

“Of course not!” Marinette felt her jaw clench as she looked at the woman aghast at the insinuations. “I love Adrien for who he is not where he comes from.” 

“Good answer. You can call me Amalie then. I hope we can spend more time together in the future to get to know one another” Amalie stood up as everyone finished breakfast.

“Alright everyone, let’s go to the sitting room to open presents!” Sabine said in excitement. 

The family all moved to where the tree was by the fire. Presents were surrounding the tree and even Gabriel joined them. He seemed to be a little less grouchy today and was sure to keep his distance from Amalie. Felix and Lila sat with each other, Amalie beside Felix. MArinette and Adrien sat on the floor allowing Tom, Sabine, Roland and Gina to sit on the large couch behind them. Gabriel sat alone in a chair. Nathalie, didn’t sit and instead began to sort and hand out the gifts that were under the tree, after all she wasn’t family, just hired help. 

Over the next few hours gifts were unwrapped. Gabriel, of course, had Nathalie buy everyone nice extravagant unmeaningful gifts. Marinette and Adrien had made everyone but Lila a gift that was full of hard work. Amalie especially loved her shirt that she described as possibly more fashionable than anything Gabriel could design. Lila didn’t get anyone anything, saying that she had forgotten to put aside money for Christmas and instead donated it all to charities. Amalie and felix got less expensive but unmeaningful gifts for the main members of their family. Overall everyone was pretty happy with the gifts they got. Even Nathalie got some gifts from the family.

As the day went on Gabriel and Nathalie disappeared again to his office. Amalie went to harass him while Lila and Felix spent time with Adrien and Marinette. 

“Oh Marinette, the gifts you made were so cute. It almost looked good enough to put in a thrift store!” Lila complimented the sweaters Marinette made her family.

“Yeah, I’m so sorry I didn’t make you one. I just didn’t know that you’d be here.”

“Oh It’s alright, it would have clashed with my eyes anyway.” Lila smiled evilly. “But I really wanted to thank Andrien for his gift” She covered her mouth showing a new ring on her hand that wasn’t there yesterday “Oops, I’m sorry I forgot I wasn’t supposed to tell you about it. Please keep this between us? I wouldn’t want him to get mad or anything.”

“Oh of course not. Especially since I know my boyfriend didn’t give it to you. Try his cousin out, I think he might be a little more your type. Evil, lying and manipulative, just like you.” Marinette rolled her eyes and walked to the boys, who were talking about her skills.

“I’m not sure what you see in her. She can’t make you more money and she’s probably only using your fame to make her designs popular.” Felix said, shaking his head at his cousin. 

“Felix, I know that you don’t understand how it actually feels to love someone, but please don’t ever say something like that about my girlfriend again. She’s the most amazing kind person I have ever met. No one can design better and I love her. Someday I even plan to marry her.”

“You plan to marry me?” Marinette asked wrapping her arms around Adrien from behind. His cheeks began to turn pink.

“No! I-I mean y-yeah… but not until we are ready. Someday” He looked into Marinette’s loving gaze. “But you know, not today?” 

She giggled at him “That seems fair to me.” She looked at Felix. “So I noticed that you and Lila were chatting all morning, do you think you’ll pursue something with her?” 

“I doubt it. She doesn’t really have anything to offer me does she?” 

“No, probably not. But we want you to be happy and not to be all alone in life.” Marinette batted her eyes at him. He seemed to consider her words.

“I’ll get to know her better. She will probably have better assets than some others…” He said looking her up and down and walking to where the brunette was sitting trying to act happy.

“Marinette, why would you do that?” Adrien asked looking at her curiously

“Because, if we hook the two of them up, they might actually leave us alone.” Marinette sighed rolling her eyes. “And I really need to tell you something…” 

“You look worried. What is it?” Adrien asked looking into her eyes as she pulled him away from the family. 

“So last night I might have overheard something that your Aunt and father were talking about….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm so sorry everyone... I hope this chapter was okay... I know it's not my best work but I have plans that I am working on for this. Let me know what you think and what you want to see. I need more things to put for the day to day slice of life stuff so the story doesn't have a ton of time skips. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and thank you so so much for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

“I think that Amalie is really your birth mom…” Marinette whispered after she and him got to the bedroom couch. 

Adrian listened to Marinette as she told him everything. His eyes went wide with shock. But things started to make much more sense too. For example, how Felix and him were identical. Was that the reason his father was always so back and forth about how he treated him? Was his entire life a lie? Why was he the image of the company if that were the case? 

Marinette could see the look of devastation on her boyfriend’s face. She went to reach for his hand but he had started moving. He paced the floor running a hand through his hair, but not saying anything. His thoughts were going a mile a minute, but he didn’t know what to do with this information. 

“Mari…. But my mom…” Adrian sounded so small and pained. 

“Your mom is still your mom. Still Emilie. She was the one who raised and cared for you. You don’t have to call Amalie anything. And again, it's just a hunch, but I thought you should know.” Marinette stood up and wrapped her arms around Adrian hugging him close

“Thank you.” He sighed while relaxing some. Just a hunch. That's true. He’d need to ask his father, or Amalie. Hopefully one of them would tell him the truth of the situation.

~~

Over the next few days, Lila, Gina, and Roland all left to go to their homes. Amalie was still trying to get closer to Gabriel, and he of course kept shutting her down. Felix kept mostly to himself, messing on his phone the entire time talking with, who Marinette figured out was Lila. She wasn’t sure if she should feel happy or worried about the two of them getting together. On one hand, maybe they would leave her and Adrian alone, on the other what if the two of them get married and then Lila will be her sister in law and would have to be invited to her wedding. What if the two of them become super evil and try to take over the world, or Gabriel’s company? What if they try to make their lives harder? 

She shook herself out of her own mind and looked back at the fabric before her. She had five months to finish creating six dresses. The only dresses she didn’t need to make were for Chloe, Sabrina and of course Lila. Luckily for the break because otherwise she wouldn’t have been able to catch up on the work that was lost from the house fire.

She opened the door to listen to Adrian practice his piano in the room across the hall. It helped her work faster. She was currently working on Alya’s dress. The top part of the dress was a glittery silver halter top that was connected to a simple black belt that would fall into an orange asymmetrical skirt. She had an idea of what every dress would ultimately look like. It was just hoping there would be time to create them all. 

“Marinette?” Nathalie’s voice called her as she knocked on the open bedroom door. As per normal fashion Marinette squeaked in surprise and stabbed her finger with a pin. 

“Ouch!” She sighed and looked at the woman who startled her with a friendly smile “Yes Nathalie? Can I help you with something?” 

“Gabriel wanted to see you. Please come with me.” She began walking to Gabriel’s office expecting Marinette to follow. She sighed and put her things down before she followed the older woman to Gabriel. Gabriel stood behind his desk back facing the two of them when they got there. 

“You wanted to see me Mr. Agreste?” Marinette asked as she walked in, Nathalie closing the door behind them to give them privacy. 

“Yes. Next week you are to be returning to start the internship at my company. You want to be a designer yes?” 

“Yes sir, it’s my dream.” Marinette agreed as she looked at the stoic man before her. 

“Then I will have you working with Philippe on the design team. I assume you can design more than just a hat or simple sweater?” Gabriel asked in his usual condescending tone. 

“ I can. If you’d like you can follow me to my room and you can see the prom dresses I am working on for my friends.” 

“Hmm…” Gabriel looked over the Asian girl and nodded “Very well, lead the way. Prove that I did not make a mistake in hiring you Marinette Dupain-cheng”


End file.
